R5 Story
by Bellatrixielove
Summary: Did you know that 6 awesome people could babysit? Me Neither. This is the story of how R5 became my babysitters, and how they handle me. I'm a good child, and sometimes I'm better than the boys. If you like stories like this, then READ READ READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my very first book:):) i hope you guys enjoy:D

Ally's POV

Hi my name is Ally Jones. My parents are ALWAYS on business. They just came home for my birthday too, for once. I am a die-hard R5 fan. I am a 6th grader at a private school too. Time for my party!

I wanted my birthday party at the YMCA this year. I invited all of my friends and family. My YMCA usually has a band playing up on their stage ( I know it is a little weird to have a stage at a YMCA but mine actually doesO_o) But I didnt care, all of my friends and family were there and that is all I needed.

"Hey Emma and J'Dah" I said to my BFFS as they swam over to me. "We need you to follow us" they said. "OK" I replied. Half of my party was almost over. They led me out of the pool. "So what do you guys need me for" I asked them. " Can you braid my hair" Emma asked me. "Sure..." I said with a questioning tone in my voice. As I finished Emma's hair, J'Dah put her hands over my eyes and turned me around facing the stage ( I didn't know I was facing the stage though cause my eyes were closed) "What are you doing?!" I asked J'Dah. " You just have to wait and see..." She sounded excited. "We would like to dedicate this song to the awesome birthday girl, Ally" a familiar voice said from the stage projected by a microphone sounding out from the speakers. J'Dah pulled her hands away and I opened my eyes. I felt tears forming in them. It was R freaking 5 up on stage! My mouth dropped and I saw Ross smily at me. I was dying inside. They were singing their song 'Falling for you' from their Loud ep. After the song was over, they came over to me. I was almost speechless. "Happy birthday Ally" they all said. They each gave me a hug. By now, tears were falling down my face. "Awwww" Rydel said. "Th-thank you s-so mu-much" I barely managed to say. "No problem. Anything for a sweet fan" Riker said and they all nodded in agreement. I heard Ratliff say then " PRESENT TIME". He is SO goofy :P I sat down at a table and opened my gifts one by one, thanking the people who had given them to me. At the end, R5 said they had a present to give me. "You guys didnt have to do this" I said, my voice still a little bit shaky. " It's Ok, you deserve it" Rocky said. Another tear went down my cheek. I pulled out the tissue paper out of the bag. When there was no more, I looked inside and pulled the present out. It was an R5 signed autograph! " OMG this is amazing. Thank you guys SO much!" I said. They all smiled. "We also want to take a picture with you" Rydel said. "Ok, thank you guys a lot" I said. Us 6 walked over to a plain wall while my mom got her camera out. "Say Ready Set Rock" she said. "Ready set Rock" R5 and I said smiling. "We hope you enjoyed your birthday Ally, you are the sweetest fan we have ever met. "Thank you guys SO much AGAIN. This wouldnt of been the best birthday without you guys. " They smiled and said thank you. They also hugged me again. My party was over. The. Best. Party. Of. My. Entire. Freaking. Life. THIS WAS AMAZING! As I was cleaning up, my parents came up to me and said" We have to leave and nobody is available to watch you. "

'We can do it".

I could **NOT** believe my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"We can do it".The R5 members said. My mouth dropped. The couple of friends that were still there stopped their talking and laughter. We were schocked. There was complete silence until my mom said "Oh no, sweethearts, its ok, you guys are very busy people". "Not today we aren't" Riker said. "Ya" Rydel said in agreement and the rest of them nodded their heads. " It would be cool" Ross said. "Are you guys sure", my mom asked them in confirmation. "Totally. I think it would be So fun. I need another girl. Ally and I would most likely have to babysit the BOYS." Rydel said. I could **NOT **believe my ears. "Ok then", my mom said. This was a dream come true. Just WOW. I wouldn't of even expected them to know a single little thing about me, let alone coming to my party, performing, and wanting to and agreeing to babysit me. "Ok, so Ally, you can get dressed and then we can drive you to your house. You will have to show us the way though, since, we have never been there before." Rydel said. "Ok", I barely managed to say and walked into the womens' locker room. I went into a changing stall, changed, and put my swimsuit in my bag. I walked into the bathroom area and blowdried my hair, put it in a messy bun, and applied just a bit of makeup. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and strawberry scented lipgloss. Through all of this, I could not stop thinking of what just happened. i was still in shock. I came out and met the rest of R5 by the door to exit. "Ready?" Riker asked me and I said "Ya". I followed them out to their minivan and sat in this order:

Rocky Riker

Ross Ryland

Me Rydel Ratliff

Me and Rydel talked about beauty gurus on YouTube the entire time. At one point, i had forgot she was a big star and we had just met. It felt as if we knew each other forever. We were into the same things- beauty, fashion, YouTube, shopping and other girly stuff. I guided Rocky around town and we finally pulled up to the driveway at my house. "This is a beautiful house"Rocky said. "Ya, it sure is big" Ryland added. "Thanks" I replied to their compliments. We got out of the van, one by one, and walked up to my front porch. I put the house key I carry with me everywhere and put it in the slot, twisted, and opened my door. We seven went inside and sat down on the couch. I offered them a snack, but they politely refused because we had just had cake at my party. I turned on the TV, and lucky for Ross, Austin and Ally was on. He buried his face in one of our couch pillows with embarrassement. We all laughed." Rocky got up and went into our family room. "OMG THIS GIRL GOT A Wii". Like a herd of animals, they all ran into our family room. I followed, not knowing people could get so excited over just a Wii. Ratliff suggested we play Just Dance 4, and we all agreed. I kicked everyones butts. Ross said he was just not ready yet. It was really fun. This next thing came to me as suprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, maybe we could be, like your regular babysitters" Rocky said.

OMG. I did NOT expect that coming. I thought I was super boring and they wanted to leave me as fast as they could. Maybe he was just saying that to be nice.

"Ya, this was the most fun I have had in a while" Ratliff added.

They all started to agree.

"Wow, thanks a lot guys. But I bet you are just trying to be nice" I said with a half-smile on my face.

"No, we are dead serious" Riker said in reply.

All of them agreed. I was in total shock. These super famous people said they wanted to hang out with me. I'm no famous person. I'm 12 years old! I still didn't believe them but I went along with it.

"Hey, do you want to play some Mario Kart" Ryland asked us all.

"Ya, and this time, I am going to KICK YOUR BUTT" Ross said to me.

I started to giggle and said "Sure..."

Rydel started laughing like crazy. Riker and Rocky were like "Ohhhhhhhh. Nice one Ally".

I smiled really big and said " Ok I'm SO ready to kick some Ross Lynch butt". It just occured to me once again that I was in the same room with big stars. Again, I felt as if I had known them forever. It was strange that I wasn't freaking out still.

Ross and I sat down on my couch and the rest sat around the room, watching us. Ryland switched the game disks. He gave Ross and I the Wii remotes. I got to be controller one, and Ross two. I chose Princess Peach as my character, and Ross chose Bowser.

"You are as worse as my sister. You guys and your pink, princess stuff, dresses, and other girly stuff" Ross said trying to sound like a girl.

Rydel flicked him and smiled proudly. I would of slapped him, but he was Ross Lynch. I had also just met him 2 hours ago, so that would be kinda weird.

I chose Mushroom Gorge. I liked this place because it was easy, and it was quick.

"NOOOOOOO" Ross yelled so loudly the neighbors could of heard him.

"Ross always falls at the mushroom part" Ratliff said.

I smiled, knowing I had chose just the right place.

We started and in the first round, Ross had fallen twice at the mushroom part. At the end, I came in first and Ross came in 11th.

" I-I meant to do that. I was just being nice to Ally and all of the other characters. Well, besides Luigi" Ross said. Luigi had come in last.

"Haha whatever you want to think Ross, whatever you want to think" I said.

Me and Rydel giggled while all the boys, except Ross, started to laugh and point at him. Ross smiled and said, "Good job Ally, you are pretty good at the Wii".

I blushed, but thankfully, no one noticed. We kept on playing Mario Kart. We all had a lot of fun. Ross DID beat someone, but that was because Ratliff was playing and he sneezed, and fell.

"Now Ally, I CAN beat you at something" Ross said.

"Like what" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Arm wrestling" Ross exclaimed.

"Ya I bet you COULD beat my at that. I am pretty weak" All I could think of while he was saying that was a picture of him. He was showing off his muscles and he looked REALLY strong. I didn't say that though because that would be weird and he would think I was a freak.

"Now I bet Ross couldn't beat me" Rocky said.

"OH, it is on" Ross said back in a really high-pitched voice.

We all went to my dining room and sat down. Ross and Rocky at opposite ends of the table. They put their arm out on their table and grabbed hands.

"Ready, set, GO" Rydel announced.

It stayed in the middle for a while, until Ross had the lead and when their hands almost touched the table, Rocky built up his strength and slammed Ross' hand agsinst the table.

"WOOHOO" Rocky yelled standing and throwing both of his hands up in the air.

Ross said in a quiet voice "I MEANT to let him win".

We all laughed, including Ross, and headed to the living room once again. We watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Suprisingly, they all LOVE Harry Potter. Rydel even used to like Tom Felton AKA Draco Malfoy like I did. We were imitating the characters. Ross and Riker were the best, but obviously because they were on TV shows. Ross on Austin and Ally, and Riker on Glee.

"I am STARVING" they all said. We ordered three large pizzas. They REALLY like to eat. I ate the least with everyone AT LEAST doubling my two pieces. They then all had a whole package of Oreos. I have NO CLUE where they store all of that food inside of them.

After we ate, we went in the living room and finished watching the movie.

Rydel got up and said, "Maybe we could stay the night".

Hey so I know I ended the chapter a little differently but you will have to wait and find out what I said the next time I update. Please comment, follow, and favorite. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Ummmm you guys REALLY don't have to" I said.

"But who else is going to watch you" Rydel asked me.

"Me" I said trying to sound confident and like I do it all the time.

"By yourself" Rydel asked me very loudly.

"Pshhhh I do it all the time" I lied.

"No you don't" Riker said with his arms folded and a mysterious look on his face

"How did you know" I asked him creeped out.

"HA! It always works. You just have to trick them into thinking you know to get the answer" Riker said feeling proud of himself.

I just looked down and bit my lip.

"We are staying with you tonight because even when I was in high school I couldn't of spent the night all by myself" Rydel said to me.

"Ok, fine" I REALLY did not have to do this. I would think they would have the BUSIEST schedule ever. They must be on a break or something.

"Where will you guys sleep though" I asked them.

"The boys can sleep downstairs on the couches and we can make palettes for them. And then I can sleep in your parents room, and you can sleep in your room"

"Um, but EXCUSE ME. Me and the boy haven't agreed to that" Riker said. But the he added quickly with a grin but we will".

"Sometime you scare me if we need to take you to a doctor" Rydel said.

I giggled and the boys laughed. Riker rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Rydel followed him by doing the same.

Rydel and I went into my closet and pulled out a whole bunch of blankets for the boys.

"DIBBS ON COUCH" Ratliff yelled.

"Are you serious" Rocky said and gave Ratliff a playful shove.

"Hahahahaha" Ratliff replied back to him.

Rocky gave him another playful shove and started making his palette by the couch.

"Ha sucks for you cause very time I get up in the night I will step on your face"Ratliff said joyfully.

Rocky gave him the dirtiest look I have ever seen. He said "You can just step around me you know".

"Ya, but I'm not that nice" Ratliff added with an evil smile on his face. He reminded me so muchof Dez from Austin and Ally. Well, except Ratliff is WAY smarter.

Rydel and I started to laugh like crazy. By the time we were done, we had tears in our eyes.

"Does that remind you of anything guys" I asked them.

"What" Ross asked me.

"Rydel and I giggling so much we started to cry" I replied back to him.

"OH, I know what you are talking about. You watched our interview bloopers with clevvertv" He said.

"Yup. It was HILARIOUS" I said back."Rocky, Ratliff, were you copying eachother on purpose" I asked them.

"Nope. I remember we had a big fight about that because we both thought each other was doing it on purpose." Rocky said.

"Haha ya" Ratliff added.

"I always wondered" I said.

"Ok, so now that the boys have all of their palettes made, we can go upstairs and get in our pajamas ans go to bed" Rydel said to me.

"Ok" I replied.

As we headed upstairs, we heard the boys talking so we decided to spy on them. We stood at the top of the stairs where they couldn't hear us and just listened to them talking.

"This is an awesome house" We heard Ryland say.

"Ya this is the most beautiful house I have ever seen" Riker added.

I had never even realized people thought my house was pretty.

"Ally is the sweetest little girl" Rocky said.

Awwwww that was so nice I didn't mind he called me a little girl.

"Pretty competitive and good" Ross said.

I smiled at that comment.

"Oh ya, she is awesome in Just Dance and Mario. Maybe we could play something different tomorrow and see if we can kick her butt for once" Ratliff said.

"She will probably be good at that too" Ryland assumed. But he WAS right.

I heard laughter.

Rydel and I looked at each other and then we put our faces against the railing again.

Rydel and I waited for talking again and this time we couldn't believe what we had just heard.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a crush on this one girl" Ross said.

Rydel's and my mouth dropped.

"WHO IS IT WHO IS IT" We heard the boys question Ross.

"Um, well it is a girl" Ross said.

"No dip" replied Riker.

"Well... its just when I am around her I get this tingling feeling in my stomach and I just feel that I can be myself. She is just really special to me" Ross said.

"Ya, we don't care. WHO IS IT" Riker demanded Ross.

"Geez, maybe Rydel is right. You DO need to go to some doctor to solve some of your issues".

I heard silence. Riker probably was giving Ross a dirty look.

"Whatever but it would help us to give you advice if we knew who it was" Riker said to Ross.

"Well, I don't want to say. YET. I will tell you sometime but I don't know if I am sure with my feelings yet" Ross said.

"Crap" Rydel whispered to me. "I thought he was going to say".

"Me too" I whispered back to her.

"Well I am tired" We heard Ryland say.

We heard the boys agreeing and then silence.

"Ok let's go, but quietly" Rydel said to me emphasizing the word quietly.

We tiptoed the rest of the way up the stairs.

She went into my parents room and I headed off to my room down the hallway.

I shut my door, turned on my light, and changed into pajamas.

I turned off my light and went into my bed.

All I could think about was how good of a day this was. Actually, the best day ever. I drifted off to sleep thinking of all the good memories from today.

_**I know this chapter is really short so I am going to do another one tonight. Thanks for all the positive reviews. XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at 9:00 in the morning. I heard noise coming from downstairs, so I put on my slippers and looked in my parents' room. No Rydel. I walked downstairs and saw them all in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

"Good morning. You slept in late" Rydel said to me as I was halfway down the stairs.

"This is early for me" I said. "What time did you get up".

"7:30" Rydel said. WOW, that was really early for me.

"So, what should we do today" Rocky asked us all.

"I thought you guys were supposed to leave today" I said.

"We have nothing going on so why not we just say" Ross replied.

"Thanks but you guys don't have to, really. I can stay home by myself" I said.

"No, I have to beat you at Just Dance at least" Ross said. Hey, at least he doesn't give up.

"Ok fine, but you guys are probably really busy with your tour coming up in a few days" I said.

"Nope we aren't busy until a couple days before it" Riker said.

"Ok, well do you guys want some breakfast" I asked them being a good host.

"YES" all of them said at once. They liked their food.

We all went into the kitchen and Rydel started to make pancakes.

"How much do you guys want" she asked.

"Five today. I'm not that hungry" Ross said.

The rest wanted five or six.

"How much do you want Ally" Rydel asked me.

"One please" I replied.

I thought all of their eyes were going to buldge out of their heads.

"Um, excuse me, I don't think I heard that right how many did you say" Ross asked me.

"Um, one" I replied not knowing what the big deal was.

"One, are you serious" Ryland practically screamed at me.

"Ya" I replied once again with a weird look on my face.

"Wow, you eat like a bird" Riker said.

They all just stared at me. I started to get creeped out.

"That's just not right" Ross said shaking his head. "Not right".

"The pancakes are DONE" Rydel said happily.

"WOOT WOOT" I heard the boys yell. They are crazy.

They all finished their five or six before I finished my only one. Dang, they LOVE their food.

"So, I was thinking today we could go over to the park and play a not-so-friendly game of basketball" Ratliff suggested.

"Have you ever played basketball Ally" Rocky asked me.

"Yup, for three years" I replied to Rocky's question.

"Ok then, after we get ready and stuff let's head over" Rocky said.

We all agreed and the boys headed over to their stuff in the living room, while Rydel and I headed upstairs to get our stuff. I went into my room and went into my closet.

I chose a pink tank and black shorts to wear for the day. It was a nice day especially for march at the temperature 75 degrees. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put an Under Armour headband on. I put deodorant and perfume on and I was ready to go.

I met Rydel in the hallway. It was so funny because she was wearing a black tank and pink shorts.

We laughed and walked downstairs, to find the boys in the living room waiting for us. We put our shoes on and walked out the door.

"Wait, what if someone sees you guys and knows who you are" I asked them.

"They won't. We won't make any eye contact and that should be good enough" they said.

We walked over to the park, which is just across the street from my house and started to just dribble the basketball around. There was already someone there put they seemed to of not be paying attention, when suddenly they came up to us.

"You guys look familiar" she said. It was a girl. I think all of our hearts were beating out of our chests.

"Are you guys-"

_**Sorry that I didn't put anything up like I said I was going to last night. It failed to upload and I didn't realize it. SORRY :( Thanks for all of the positive reviews. XOXO Ally :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you guys Ally's cousins" she asked. I realized that she was in the 7th grade at my school. Her name was Mary. THANK GOODNESS she didn't recognize them as R5.

"Yes" I said trying to act real.

"Ok, cool, they still look familiar though" Mary said. I started to freak out a little bit again.

"Hmmm, maybe you have seen them at Walmart before or something, bye" I said really quickly.

"Ok... Bye" She said and walked to her bike and rode off.

"Phew that was close" I said.

"Ya no kidding" Ryland said and they all agreed.

"I thought at least she would recognize me" Ross said.

"Ya she talks about Austin and Ally all the time. I could of swore she would of found out who you really were" I said.

"Ok well now since she is gone, let's get back to our game of basketball" Ratliff said.

We all agreed.

"Ok so let's choose team captains" Rocky said.

"How about... Ally, because she has been such a good host and Ryland, because he hasn't been one in awhile" Rydel said.

We all agreed and they said I could pick first. I didn't know who to choose cause I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Ok... I choose Rydel" I said. Rydel smiled and walked over to me.

"Ratliff" Ryland said. "You are the only one that doesn't fight with me". Ratliff walked toward Ryland.

In the end me, Rydel, Ross, and Riker was on my team, and Ratliff, Ryland, and Rocky was on Ryland's team. My team got four because it was uneven and I am only 5' and the rest is taller.

Ryland's team got the ball first cause we got to pick first and we got more players.

It was really fun and I even made the winning shot:) They gave me a lot of helpful tips.

Afterwards, we headed back home to eat lunch. Ratliff went and got DQ for us. He came back and we ate our food. I got a chicken strip kid's meal.

After we ate, we decided to play Just Dance 4 again. After a few rounds, Rydel, Ross, Riker, and I were up. Ross gave me a "I am so going to beat your butt" look and I just returned it. I was SO going to win.

Riker wanted to do Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Beauty and a Beat and we all agreed. They were all singing along to it as we danced. I won, with Ross second. He was SO close. Only about 100 points away. He is gettig better but I am still the best:D On Just Dance I might, but in real life he is AMAZING. All of them are.

"So, are you guys going to leave tonight" I asked them.

"We don't know yet. We talked about it when you were asleep. I think we are staying though" Riker said.

"Ok" I said. I was happy that they weren't leaving today.

"So... what should we do now" Rydel asked us all.

"Well I am going to go and take a nap" Riker said. "I am TIRED".

He went into the living room and puffed up a pillow then layed down on the couch.

The look on Rydel's and my face totally meant we were thinking the same thing. We looked at the boys and they gave us the same look back and nodded. We all tiptoed into the kitchen and got some whip cream. I got a feather from my room. We went into the living room and saw Riker sleeping on the couch peacefully snoring a bit. Ryland squirted the whip cream in Riker's hand and Ratliff wiggled the faether at his nose. Insantly Riker's hand went up on his nose and his face was covered with whip cream! It was SO funny!

He then woke up and screamed "I am going to get you all".

They all ran away, except for me, because I hid behind the couch he was sleeping on. OH GREAT! My cat started walking towards me meowing SUPER loud. I heard a scream which I thought it was Rydel's, but I heard "Ross you scream like a girl" coming from Riker. I gigled silently and remained quiet for awhile until I realized veryone was in the living room wondering where I was. I came out from behing the couch hoping Riker wouldn't attack me or anything.

I came out, but thankfully, he was just sitting on the couch. Everyone was quiet, a little TOO quiet. I was about to leave but then -SOMEONE JUMPED ON ME!

I screamed on instinct and was knocked to the floor. I heard all of them cracking up. I turned around and it was Rydel. She couldn't stop laughing. Neither could I.

"We got you" she said to me.

"I knew I wasn't going to be let off THAT easy" I said.

"Yup, especially with us. Revenge is our motto. Well besides, eat like you are going to run out" Rocky said. I laughed. They sure do stick to their mottos.

It was supper time and we had the leftover pizza. They boys then watched sports in the living room while Rydel and I watched Pretty Little Liars in the family room.

"YAYA" or "NOOOO" we would hear the boys scream in the living room a couple times. Both of our shows ended at about the same time.

When Rydel and I decided to go upstairs, the boys were already asleep. She went off into my parents' room and me in mine. I changed in to my pajamas and crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard silence. It was 8:30, a little earlier than usual. I peeked into my parents' room, no Rydel. I went into the living room, but nobody was there. I looked all around the house but I still couldn't find them.

In the kitchen, there was a note on table. It read:


	8. Chapter 8

In the kitchen, there was a note on table. It read:

_Dear Ally,_

_Thank you so much for being a good host and letting us stay at your house. We got a call this morning from our mom telling us we needed to come back home. It was really early and we didn't want to wake you up. We are sorry we didn't tell you. We have made arrangements for you to go to Emma's house. Her mom will pick you up around 10:30. Thank you, again._

_Love,_

_Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland._

_P.S. We will never forget you. You are a really sweet girl._

A tear went down my face. I didn't even know them for two days, but I did feel like I had known them forever. I was going to miss them. A LOT. They were so nice to me. The best babysitters ever. I wish I could have told them good- bye. I walked upstairs and started to get ready to go over to Emma's house. I packed all of my stuff, still thinking about R5. I realized they were more than just people who could sing, they could care.

At 10:00, I was ready and went outside to wait for Emma and her mom to come and pick me up. I tried as hard as I could to not cry. As I saw their car come I shed a small tear but I don't think they noticed. They stopped and I got in. J'Dah was there too.

As soon as I sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door, they turned Radio Disney on.

"Next up is the new hottest band R5 singing their new hit song "Loud". It came on and by the time the first verse was over I was crying. I turned to look towards the window so nobody noticed.

"Are you crying" Emma's mom asked.

"No I said. I think it is just the pollen getting to me.

"Oh, ok" She said back to me unsure.

The song got over and I started to stop tearing up.

J'Dah then said something.

That's when I totally lost it.


	9. Chapter 9

"OMG R5 is so awesome. I can't believe they came to your party and babysat you. So were they really mean to you" J'Dah asked and stated.

That's when I totally lost it. It wasn't her fault though. because she didn't know.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok" Emma's mom asked me.

I just kept on crying. I tried to stop but R5 had just been SO good to me, but now they were gone without me telling them thanks.

"Ya, it's just... nothing..." I said my voice shaky from crying.

"Please tell me" Emma's mom asked trying to comfort me.

"OK, when we get to your house I will explain" I said.

"Ok, is it something tragic" she asked me.

"No but it is something that is just very important to me" I said.

In a matter of seconds we arrived at Emma's house. We all got out and went into the kitchen. I told Emma's mom the story.

"I just wish I could of said bye and thanks to them. They were just so nice to me" I said. "I am going to miss them."

"I bet you will. Maybe you will see them at the concert you are going to soon." Emma's mom said trying to cheer me up.

"Ya, I even got a VIP Pass so I will get to see them closer up and more" I said cheerfully.

I told Emma's mom thank you, and headed off to Emma's room with Emma and J'Dah. We got on my laptop I had brought and watched funny YouTube videos. It was so fun. It made me forget about me being sad.

"Time for supper" Emma's mom called to us down the hallway.

"FOOD" J'Dah yelled. She reminded me of R5. Being reminded of them now was happy thoughts in my head.

Emma and I laughed because J'Dah will eat everything on the planet and she is super skinny. She is really tall too.

We went to the kitchen table to sit down and eat. Emma's mom had got pizzas from Pizza Hut. I had pizza last night but I didn't mind. J'Dah got 5 small pieces and Emma got 2 like me. We finished in a matter of ten minutes and headed back down the hallway to get to Emma's room.

Knock knock knock, we heard come from the other side of Emma's shut door.

Emma opened it and her sister, Bethany appeared.

"I have good news" She said. And IT WAS good news.

"The R5 concert has been pushed up to tomorrow night" she said with excitement in her voice.

"OMG OMG OMG" we all screamed and squealed.

"Yup, AND Mom said Ally and J'Dah could spend the night tonight and tomorrow since it is Spring Break".

We all talked about it more and we got this plan settled:

J'Dah would do our nails.

I would do our makeup.

Bethany would do our hair.

Emma would pick out our accesories because we are already have our outfits picked out which is our R5 T-shirts, leggings, and boots.

"Eeeeeeep" Emma squealed. "I can't wait for tomorrow night. I get to meet RATLIFF".

"And I can't believe I get to meet ROCKY" J'Dah squealed.

"And me, RIKER" Bethany squealed, like the others.

"What about you and ROSS" they all asked me.

"I already got to meet him, and the rest of them" I said.

They all told me that was unfair but just jokingly.

"You can change your hair five times a week-" my iPhone went off and I answered it.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey is this Ally" a familiar voice asked me.

"Yes... Who is this".

"Rydel". ERMERGHERD.

"Oh hi".

"Hey, don't be freaked out how I got your number, I just saw it when I was messing around with your phone yesterday".

"Oh, ok. That's fine."

"Anyways... Are you coming to the concert tomorrow night" .

"Ya".

"OK, good. We were hoping so we can see and talk to you"

"Ok, sounds good".

"If you need to contact us here are our numbers" Rydel said giving them to me.

"Ok thanks".

"See ya".

"Bye".

OH MY GOSH. I HAVE R5'S PHONE NUMBERS.

"Who was that" they all asked me at the same time.

"Rydel" I said to them with a smile on my face.

"OMG" they all squealed. As you can tell, they squeal A LOT.

"I know, they want to see me before the concert tomorrow night". I said.

"OMG CAN WE COME WITH YOU" they asked.

"Since all three of you has VIP Passes, yes because I'm going to talk to them at the meet n greet" I said.

"YAYA" they squealed. Once again. -sighs-

We spent our entire night ranting on and on about the next night. They were so excited that they were going to meet R5. They didn't get to talk to them at my party so they were SUPER DUPER excited. I was happy too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it has been taking me forever to post new chapters. SORRY. Ive just been really busy lately cuz yesterday was my birthday:):) Oh and BTW on April 1, IM GOING TO AN R5 CONCERT! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

The next day, we woke up around 9:00. We barely got any sleep because we were to busy thinking about the concert. We were tired, but didn't care.

After we realized we were all awake, we started talking.

"I'm hungry, anybody else" J'Dah asked us.

We all said yes and headed to the kitchen where Emma's mom was making pancakes.

"Yum" we all said.

"Blueberries anyone" Emma's mom asked us all.

"Yes please" I said. They all wanted some to.

When we got our pancakes, she had arranged the blueberries on our pancakes to look like the R5 symbol.

"This is so cool. I'm gonna Instagram it" I said.

I hurried back to Emma's room and grabbed my iPhone and hurried back to take a pic. I uploaded it to Instagram and sat down to eat it.

"I can't eat this, it is just too pretty" Bethany said.

We all agreed and laughed over it. The only one that had ate her pancake was J'Dah, who doesn't care what it is or what it looks like. She was already done.

We decided to eat our pancakes even though we didn't want to. They were really good since Emma's mom is an amazing cook.

"Thank you for the delicious pancakes" J'Dah and I said.

"Your welcome girls".

We headed off to Emma's room. Bethany went into her room.

J'Dah, Emma, and I changed into our outfits for the day. We were all matching, and as promised, we did our jobs. Bethany did all of our hair in french braids, Emma picked out just the right accesories to match our outfits, J'Dah painted our nails pink with gray sparkles, and I did everyone's makeup. Just a bit of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

We all had matching iPhone cases with the R5 symbol on them. We sometimes got mixed up for who's was who's.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it" Bethany said.

"I know right" Emma responded and we all agreed with excitement.

As the day went by, our excitment grew bigger.

"OK girls, we are leaving" Emma's mom yelled to us down the hall.

We grabbed our phones and purses and we left.

The seating order in the car went like this:

Emma's mom Bethany

Emma me J'Dah

We listened to my R5 Loud ep CD on the way there.

When we got there, we squealed. surprise surprise.

We walked into the place that the concert was.

"OMG" I said.

R5 was running towards me so I started to run towards them. They pulled me into a big group hug. It was so nice to see them again. After we pulled out from the big group hug, I gave them each an individual hug.

"We are SO sorry for leaving you with out any notice at all" Rydel said. She was always so sweet.

"It's ok, you guys didn't even have to babysit me in the first place" I replied.

"No we totally wanted to do it. It was really fun and we enjoyed" Rocky said.

I smiled and told them thank you.

"Well, we better get to the sound check. Just follow us" Riker said.

My friends were frozen so Emma's mom and I had to practically DRAG them to the sound check. We got to be first row.

Many more people came and they started the sound check.

"Testing check on check two" They all said for each of their microphones.

They started playing goofy songs and saying crazy things. We were all dying of laughter.

Suddenly, a girl from the crowd came up and askedme "Do you personally know R5".

"Um... ya" I said not knowing for sure what to say.

"Well, by the way, I bet they hate you and think you are some prissy little brat. I talked to them before the show and they said I was funny" she continued on in her snobby voice.

"Um, I really don't care. They told me I was funny too and have been to my house before. Please go before you ruin my night. I want to be focusing on R5 because they are awesome, unlike you" I said.

"Whatever you little butt" she said. She was weird. And not in the funny-good way.

I saw Rydel looking at us the entire time. I'm glad she did so she knows how big of a snob that girl is.

The non-VIP people started to come in so R5 left the show was going to start soon.

After awhile, they came running out from backstage and the crowd went crazy.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR TONIGHT" Ross yelled.

"YA" the crowd replied.

"OK, but FIRST we are going to tell you a little story to you guys.

WOW JU-JUST WOW.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so I got a question in the comments asking if there is any romance between Ross and Ally? HECK TO THE NO! XD She is like 12 and he is like 17. That ain't right. LOL anyways thanks for all the positive reviews. If you have a suggestion put it in the reviews or PM me. BTW, I got my R5 shirt and bracelet for the concert! YAYA thx guys:D**_

"OK, but FIRST we are going to tell you a little story to you guys.

WOW JU-JUST WOW.

"So, awhile ago we were asked to perform at one of our fans' party" Ross started.

"She was very excited whenever we came" Rydel stated her part of the story.

"But then, she didn't have anyone to watch her after the party because her parents are always busy and most people had left" Riker continued on.

"So we, decided to watch her" Rocky said.

Gasps and remarks of jealousy came from the crowd.

"And so, she was a very good host so that is why we want her to come up on the stage" Ratliff added.

I bet they were talking about me but they didn't say my name so I was kind of confused. They stared at me so I decided to go up.

The crowd didn't cheer, but didn't boo me. They all just stared at me and was whispering things I couldn't hear. My friends gave me a thumbs-up and smiled.

"We just want to thank you so much for being a good host to us. So that is why, we want to give you something" Riker said. I get that they would want to thank me, but why in front of a audience.

Ryland came out from backstage with his hands behind is back. He took the present from behind his back, and gave it to me.

"Here you go" he said.

"Thanks" I said with a smile on my face.

I opened it carefully, and inside was a black box. I opened it and inside there was a glittery necklace shaped like a heart. Carved in it, was the R5 symbol.

I looked at them and said "Thank you so much. You guys didn't have to do this for me". I took it out of the box and put it around my neck.

"We should be the ones thanking YOU. You let us stay at your house and was so kind to us." Rydel said for all of them.

I smiled and went off the stage and to where my friends were.

"OK LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Ross yelled into his microphone.

After the concert, we went into the lobby.

"Was it just me, or was R5 staring at us, especially you, the entire time" Emma said.

"I don't know, probablly not" I said.

I saw Riker coming down the hall towards us. Bethany froze and her eyes got REALLY BIG.

I met Riker halfway down the hall and whispered into his ear "The very tall and skinny dark haired girl really likes you. Her name is Bethany". I pulled away and he said "Got it".

He followed me back to my friends and said "Hi Bethany".

Her mouth dropped and she tried to say hi, but it didn't really come out.

"She says hi back" I translated to Riker for Bethany.

He smiled to her and asked her if she wanted a picture with him. She nodded and they went over to a wall to take a picture. He then left, because he was busy.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" Bethany said.

I laughed.

"You can change your hair five times a-" my phone went off and I answered it. It was Rydel.

"Meet me backstage, I told security we were expecting you" she said.

"OK" I replied.

I told my friends and we headed backstage.

We ran into security.

"Rydel sent us" I said.

"Ally?" a big buff man asked us.

"Yes" I replied kind of nervous.

"Ok, you can go through" he said.

Gosh, that was kind of scary.

I saw a dressing room labeled: R5. I knocked, heard a "come in" from Ryland, and opened the door.

They were all lounged on couches and they asked if we wanted pictures. We all took pictures with them.

The clock in the room read; 11:30 when we were finished so Emma's mom said "Girls it is really late, we have to go home".

We all grunted OK and before we left, Ratliff said "Before you leave Ally, we need to talk to you really quick".

"OK" I said.

I sat down in an open chair.

"We are sorry that we made you get up on stage. But that isn't everything we are wanting to say. Go on with what we actually want to say Rydel" Rocky said.

I turned to Rydel and she got a big smile on her face "Since now, our tour is over, we have more free time and we thought about it and got it arranged so we could stay with you at least til the end of the school year". ERMERGHERD.

My jaw dropped and I said loudly "are you serious".

"Yup, we have it all worked out and we bought that empty shed down the block from you as a place to work on our music" Riker finished.

"Oh my gosh, this is AMAZING" I said.

"I know, but now we have to go back to California to get our things but we have time to help you find your way to your car" Ross said.

"Ok, thank you guys so much" I said, still can't believe I was in real life. I pinched myself, OW, OK this is real.

Ross and I got up and walked out of the dressing room and outside of the building.

"So do you know the area where you parked your car" he asked me.

"Ya, it's this way" I said pointing to where it was. We walked over there and saw my friends in the car. I got inside but before I went in the backseat I thanked Ross.

"No problem" he said.

He walked off and I shut the car's door. I sat down in the same seat I sat in before.

"So... what did they tell you" Bethany asked me. She is very nosy.

"Well nothing major, EXCEPT THAT THEY ARE STAYING WITH ME AT LEAST UNTIL SCHOOL HAS ENDED" I said super excited.

"OMG" they all squealed. IK IK, but ya.

"Some will be flying out every couple weeks so Ross can film Austin & Ally but that's not even every other week" I said.

"That is AMAZING" Emma said.

"I know and to think, with their busy lives, they choose to see me and watch me. That is so sweet" I said.

They all agreed and silence fell over us. We were really tired, but super excited. Tonight had been an amazing night. Everything seemed to be perfect, well almost. That one girl, UGH. But not including that thing, the night was one of the best. We all sat in silence until we were about halfway home.

Emma screamed "OMG OFFICIALR5 RETWEETED YOU ON TWITTER ALLY".

I scooched closer to her to see the screen on her phone. They retweeted the tweet of mine that read: Can't wait to see officialR5 tonight! #r5family.

"OMG that's awesome" I said.

"And the awesome part was because of that, you now have 160 followers on Twitter" She said in amazement.

I smiled. Just because of me getting to know R5, doesn't mean my life is going to change? I didn't think so, but that just might not be the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! Last night's concert rocked! I got apic with Ryland, Ross looked at me, I got to touch Rydel's hand, AND Rocky winked at me. BEST. NIGHT. EVER. lol_**

-One Week Later-

I was home alone when suddenly I heard a knock on the front door to my house. I got up and walked over. I opened it "Oh my gosh! It is so nice to see you guys again" I said pulling R5 into a big hug.

"OMG us too" Rydel said, her voice muffled from hugging.

We all pulled away and I helped them carry their luggage inside.

My cat, Oreo, greeted them at the door.

"Well hi there Oreo" Ratliff said petting my cat. Haha, he was a cat lover.

"We brought air mattresses to sleep on" they boys said.

"Good, and I got more blankets" I said. We already had a whole bunch of pillows at my house.

"So how is school" Rydel asked me. Today was the last day of Spring Break.

"Spring Break doesn't end until tomorrow, but I do NOT want to go. My teacher is the worst EVER" I grunted.

"She can't be that bad" Rocky said.

"Uh, she gives us homework at the last minute, complains more than our whole entire class put together does, doesn't care about us and only herself, and I could go on for years" I said. "She just started to teach 5th and 6th grade this year. Last year, when I was in 5th grade, we had a SUPER DUPER sweet teacher. I miss her but she retired".

"Well, sometimes change is good" Rydel said trying to be positive.

"Ya but this change was for the worse" I said.

"Oh well, you'll only have her for about 2 more months" Riker said.

"True" I said, looking forwards to the summer.

"You can change your hair five times-" My phone went off and I answered it. It was Emma.

"Is R5 there" she asked me before I had a chance to say hello.

"Ya..." I replied.

"OK"

"Why"

"Tell Ratliff I said hi"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"See ya later"

I hung up.

"Oh ya" Ross said. He liked my ringtone.

"Ratliff" I said. He turned around from petting Oreo. "My friend Emma, the one that was at the concert says hi".

"Haha OK, tell her I said hi back" he said.

"She's gonna freak..." I said before pulling out my phone and texting her. No reply. She must be in shock or something.

They all started to unpack and I helped them. I gave them storage to put their belongings in.

"Hey Ally, is it OK if Kelly comes over tomorrow" Ratliff asked me. Kelly is his girlfirend.

"Of course" I said. "Since you guys babysit ME, you are the ones to make the decisions".

"Still, it is your house but that is true" Ratliff said.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs" I said heading upstairs to my room.

As soon as I sat down on my bed, my phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey" It was J'Dah.

"So, what did ya call me for".

" I was wondering if you wanted to ride bikes to DQ".

"Um, one second" I said putting my hand over the phone. I quickly ran downstairs into the living room.

"Hey, so J'Dah wants to know if I can ride bikes with her to DQ" I asked my new babysitters.

"Sure" Rydel said.

"Ok, thanks" I said.

I ran back upstairs to finish my conversation with J'Dah.

"They said that's fine" I said.

"Ok" she replied.

"I'll meet you at your house in 10 minutes".

"Ok".

J'Dah's house was on the way so I just go to her house.

I got my purse and went downstairs.

"Be careful" Rydel said.

"Ok, I will. I got my phone on me" I said.

"K bye" They said.

"Cya" I said putting flip flops on and heading out the door.

I got my bike out of the garage and headed off to J'Dah's house.

A couple minutes later I got there. I stopped in her driveway.

She walked outside and got on her bike. We rode off to DQ.

When we got there, we parked our bikes on the bikerack. We walked inside.

We both ordered Arctic Rushes and sat down at a table near the back.

"So, how is your new babysitters" J'Dah said not mentioning R5 so no one would freak out.

"They are nice" I said. I stopped taking sips out of my Arctic Rush and just stared.

"What the heck" J'Dah told me.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly, Ratliff's girlfriend is over there. She is with another guy" I said quietly.

"So, that doesn't mean she is cheating on Ratliff" she said.

"I know, but she said she was coming tomorrow" I said.

"Maybe she came early without knowing she would" J'Dah told me.

"But she just called Ratliff a half an hour ago. She would of known she was going to be early by then" I said.

"Just, act normal and if anything signals she is cheating on him, we can leave and go tell Ratliff" J'Dah said.

"Ok" I said.

She changed the subject to school, and so we went on. It was awhile.

When we were about to leave, I could not believe what Kelly just did. She KISSED the man sitting with her. ON THE LIPS. I nodded to J'Dah and we both got up. I saw her glance at me. Oh no, I was wearing my R5 bracelet. We ran outside very quick and rode are bikes as fast as we could.

J'Dah stopped at her house but I kept going until I reached mine.

I was out of breath when I got inside, so Riker was suspicious. He is always the one to get suspicious.

"Why are you so out of breath" Riker asked me.

"Because... J'Dah and I had a race" I said.

"Ya, but J'Dah's house was closer to DQ so you would of been riding alone for awhile without racing" he said. He should be a detective.

"I wanted to get excersice" I said with a smile hoping he would buy it.

"Ya, Ally, I'm not buying it. Tell me what really is going on" he said.

"I can't say- wait, where is Ratliff" I asked him.

"He went to Walmart to get some stuff he forgot" he said. "Wait, why" he asked me.

"Uh, I didn't see him so ya" I said.

"Ok, so this has to do with Ratliff" he said.

"Ya but" I stopped. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ok, fine" I said. "It has to do with Kelly aswell" I said.

"There is SOME progress. Now spill. And EVERYTHING" he said.

"It is just too horrible" I said.

"C'mon, It can't be THAT bad" he said.

"Ok fine, Kelly was at the DQ whenever J'Dah and I went, and she was with another man" I said.

"So" he asked me.

"Well, and she kinda kissed him. For a LONG time, on the lips. And it wasn't Ratliff" I said.

His mouth dropped and his eyes got big. "Wa-wa-wait. I s this a joke" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Are you sure it was Kelly" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm positive" I said.

"I have to tell Ratliff" he said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"NO" I said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout but he will be so upset" I said.

"OK, but we have to SOMETIME. Don't let anyone know. Especially Ross" he said. I got what he mean't by Ross.

"Ok" I said.

"I'm home" We heard Ratliff call from the front door.

"Oh crap" he said. Riker and I hurried into the living room and sat on the couch trying to act casual. He was better than I was.

"So, how was DQ" Ratliff asked me.

"Oh, um, you know DQish" I said thinking he wouldn't buy it.

"You're funny he said" he said. Phew, he covered it up not me.

"I'm going to go call Kelly" he said.

My eyes got big. I looked at Riker and he just looked at me the same way. I was hoping he would motion for me to do something but he never did.

After a minute Ratliff came back into the room and said "Kelly didn't pick up. She hasn't been picking up lately". Oh no, he had something to start with.

"And when she has, it has been so short" he said. Gosh, one step closer to figuring it out.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna call her again" Ratliff said.

After he left and went into the other room, Rydel came up to us and said quietly "I heard you guys earlier. I know".

"You cannot tell anyone" Riker said quiet enough only Rydel and I could hear.

"He has to know sooner or later" she said.

"I pick later" I said.

"We have to tell him" Riker said.

"Uh, I'm not telling him" Rydel said.

"Me neither" Riker said.

"Why should I do it" I said.

"You are the one that actually witnessed it" Riker said.

"Ya but..." I said not finsihing my sentence.

"Ok, fine, I will tell him" Rydel said. She got up to meet Ratliff coming in the room.

"She answered but only to say she was busy" he said. "It sounded like she was at DQ so I'm gonna go" he said. OH NO.


	13. Chapter 13

**_THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I WANT TO TELL YOU ALLY IS NOT ALLY DAWSON FROM AUSTIN AND ALLY. THAT IS MY NAME SO I JUST KIND OF WENT WITH IT XD I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO YAYMUSICALCUPCAKE FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE. THX GUYS! XOXO ALLY_**

Rydel, Riker, and I just gave each other panicky stares.

"Um..." Rydel said.

"Um... what" he asked her.

"Um... nothing" she said.

"Ok... well see ya guys" Ratliff said.

"Bye" Rocky, Ryland, and Ross said.

"Why are you guys acting all strange" Rocky asked us.

I looked at Riker and Rydel, and they both nodded.

"Ok, well..." I started and finished the story.

All three of their mouths dropped.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ratliff came back. He walked in with a sad expression on his face. Rydel went up to him, but he ignored her and walked into the other room. She sighed, and came back.

She plopped down on the couch and looked down.

-Rydel's POV-

Awww, I feel so bad for Ratliff. He is always in a good mood. I have never seen him be so upset.

"Hey, Rydel, are you ok" Ryland asked me.

"Ya, well no. I just hate to see Ratliff so upset" I said.

"You aren't in a sad mood if one of us are upset. Actually, you seem like you are in a good mood" Ross said. "Hmmm". He can be so dumb sometimes.

"Ya, but, I just don't know" I said, confused by my emotions.

Ratliff came into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch by Ally.

"Ratliff, I have something to tell you" she said.

"Whenever I went to DQ with J'Dah, I kinda saw her kiss him. That is why I came home and was acting so strangely. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how" Ally said. Aw, I was the one supposed to tell him but she is just too sweet.

"Thanks for telling me" Ratliff said. Thank goodness he didn't get mad.

It was really quiet and the only thing on was the TV. We just kind of watched it but we weren't taking it in. We were all probably thinking about Kelly and Ratliff.

"I'm going to make supper" Ratliff said.

"No, I can do it" Rocky said.

Ratliff sighed and said "Seriously guys, it's ok". Aw, I felt so sorry for him.

He tried smiling, but I could tell it was forced. He headed off to the kitchen. Why am I so upset? I'm not usually THIS emotional. Something has changed.

Ally's POV

Hmmmmmm... Rydel looks super sad. Wonder what's going on with her. Hope she's ok. We heard Ratliff call us into the kitchen. He made us microwave Chinese.

"Thank you for putting so much hard work into this meal Ratliff. It is DELICIOUS" I said.

He laughed and said "Your welcome. It took me FOREVER to make it". Yay, he seems to be cheering up.

Rydel looked happier now he was cheering up. Hmmmmmmm...

We all finished Chinese and headed into the living room. We turned on a talk show, Ratliff's favorite. He seemed to be enjoying it. It was getting late.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare" Ratliff asked us. We all agreed, going to be nice to Ratliff for awhile until he feels better. Poor Ratliff, such a harsh way to break up.

"Ok... I'm first" Rocky said. "Ross, if you have a crush, who is she" he said.

Ross's face turned red and he said "I pass".

"You can't pass" Ratliff said. OK, NOW he might just be trying to get his way on purpose. Oh well, he deserves it.

"Ummm Ok" Ross said. "It is Laura". All of our mouth's dropped. He just kind of smiled and blushed.

"Awwwwwwww" Rydel said. "Wossie gots a cwush" she said.

"HEY" Ross said.

"Sorry" Rydel said laughing quietly to herself.

"Ok I'm going" Ratliff said.

"Rydel, do you have a crush" Ratliff said. I guess the people answering doesn't get to pick truth or dare. Never played it this way before, but this way you get what you want them to say.

"Ummm no" Rydel said, blushing. I could tell she did but none of the boys noticed. I know when girls like a guy though and when they are lying.

"Ok" Ratliff said. He kind of looked disappointed. Hmmmmmm...

"Ok guys, I have a truth" Ratliff said. Again, nnot how I usually play.

"I never really liked Kelly. I mean, she was fun and all, but I think she was just using me for fame" he said. "So, when I went to DQ, I was going to forgive her if she broke up with whoever he was, but I realized I should of just broke up with her in the first place".

"You have guts man" Riker said patting Ratliff on the back. He did.

Ratliff smiled, and this time, I could tell it wasn't forced.

We played many rounds and they got that I have never had my first kiss before and I have a crush out of me. But, I didn't let them find out who he was.

When we were over, me and Rydel headed upstairs.

She stopped me in the middle of the hallway and whispered to me "I have something to tell you". I nodded my head OK and headed into her/my parent's room.

"Ok..." She whispered to me nervous. "You cannot tell ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE".

"Ok" I said.

"I like Ratliff" she said.

WOW, did NOT expect that coming. First secret crushes of Raura but now Rydellington? Tonight was some epic stories.

"I know I have kind of had a crush on him for awhile but tonight made me sure of it" she said. "I couldn't STAND to see him so upset". "It was so painful".

"I promise I won't tell anyone" I said.

"Ok, thanks" she said.

"I better go to bed" I said. We said good night and I took a shower and got in my pajamas. I climbed into my bed and it took a while for me to fall asleep. With all of the crazy things I found out today, it was hard. Kelly cheating on Ratliff and them breaking up, Ross liking Laura, and Rydel liking Ratliff. Today was a crazy day, but I'm glad they are back.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BTW, I LOVE KELLY. I actually just talked to her on Twitter the other day (OMG I WAS FREAKIN OUT). It's just a lot of you guys wanted Rydellington. I totally ship that though. Thanks for 40 reviews! I thought this story sucked :P XOXO Ally:)**_

Ally POV

Beep beep beep my alarm clock went off. UGH school is today. With stupid homework, stupid earliness, and stupid teacher. I hit my alarm clock to shut it up and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed, curled, and styled my hair. I put little makeup on and I chose an oversized sweater with leggings and boots to wear. It was colder than break.

I headed downstairs to find only Rydel awake in the family room watching TV.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" I mumbled, really tired.

I went into the kitchen and had yogurt with strawberries for breakfast. I went up to my room and got on my computer. I went on Instagram. 157 likes for my R5 pancake. Nice.

I looked at the time and it was time to go to school. I grabbed my bag and said bye to everyone, since they were all now up.

I walked to school because my house was only across the street. I went inside and to the lunch room, where we go before school. I sat down finding only Emma and Bethany at my table. Emma still looked shocked from Ratliff saying hi to her. LOL

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" they said back.

"I like your sweater" Bethany said.

"Thanks" I replied.

The bell rang and we headed upstairs to class.

I got my books for our first class, Social Studies, and walked in. Ugh, the first people I see is my teacher, Mrs. Jackson, and the most annoying kid I have ever met, Joe.

"I'm so tired" I hear Mrs. Jackson complain. I don't know HOW IN THE ENTIRE WORLD she has a husband because all she does is complains. And gives us homework.

The whole morning went by, SUPER LONG. When it came to lunch, I went to the lunch room and sat down. I had brought my lunch today because I don't like lasagna, and that is what they were serving.

I sat in the middle of Emma and Bethany, with J'Dah right across from me. We always sat together.

"So how did yesterday go" J'Dah asked me. Emma and Bethany looked confused so I explained what happened and finished the story.

"Ya, but, Ratliff said he was going to break up with her anyways so it all kind of worked out. Kind of" I finished.

"Oh, well that is better than being completely and totally in love with her" Emma said.

"Yup" I said because that was a truthful statement. I wanted to tell them there might be some Rydellington but I wasn't supposed to say.

We finished our lunches and the rest of the day went SUPER SLOW again.

At the end of the day the announcements came on over the intercom. As our secretary was finishing them, she announced "The Junior High Spring Dance is coming up. We still need a band for the night so if anyone can find someone, we will take them".

"OMG HOW ABOUT R5" Bethany suggested.

"I'll ask them" I said. That would be really cool if they could.

The bell rang for us to be dismissed and I walked back home.

After I walked in, I was greeted at the door by Rydel.

"So, how was school" Rydel asked me.

"Boring except they announced the Junior High Spring Dance is coming up soon. We can't have one though because they need some people to perform." I said trying to hint if she and the rest of R5 could perform.

"Aw, that's too bad" she said. "Oh wait, I think I have an idea. R5 could perform" she said.

"Oh you guys don't have to" I said, not really meaning it.

"Oh, no we can do it" she said. "I will ask the boys". YES!

We both went into the living room and she asked the boy about it. They thought about it at first, but then they all agreed.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"Do you have any homework" Ratliff asked me.

"Nope, I got it all done in Study Hall" I said.

"Well, good" he said.

I turned on the TV and Austin & Ally came on. Ooooooooooh Austin & Ally kiss in after this song. "You Can Come To Me" is the song that is on right now. I looked at Ross and he won't take his eyes off the screen. He is watching Laura very closely. Aww, love is so cute! They just kissed. Ross smiles SUPER DUPER big. DING DING DING I JUST HAD ANOTHER ONE OF MY BRILLIANT IDEAS! Maybe, and just maybe, next week, whenever Ross goes and films A&A, I can come with and I can try to spark something between the both of them. I know Ross likes Laura, but does Laura like Ross? Hmmmmm...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I feel so bad :( Anyone see the new A&A? BAWLED MY FREAKIN EYES OUT! Their hug was so cute tho :')**_

"RATLIFF, I WILL KILL YOU" I hear Rocky yell in the kitchen.

"Ok..." I said kind of worried.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time" Ross says.

Ratliff comes running into the room and out before I can ask him what he did. Closely after him comes Rocky chasing him with his leapord print snuggie ( LOL they seriously do have matching leapord print snuggies).

Rydel walks into the room and sits down on the couch.

"Ratliff spilt soda on Rocky's snuggie" she said.

"Oh, he seriously WILL kill him" Ross said, not making me feel any better.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY" I hear Ratliff shout to Rocky. They just flew up the stairs.

"I WORE THIS SNUGGIE ALL THE TIME" I hear Rocky shout back.

Riker came into the room saying "Ross, help me go get Rocky so he can chill".

Ross agreed and they both headed upstairs.

Ryland then walked into the room and sat in the chair. He picked up the remote and changed it to Duck Dynasty. Everyone is acting as if Rocky threatening to kill Ratliff and chasing him is the most normal thing in the world. That worries me.

I hear some yelling upstairs and see Rocky being dragged downstairs by Ross and Riker. Ratliff comes after them but is keeping his distance. He still looks a bit worried.

They let go of Rocky. At first he tried to get Ratliff, but then chills and sits down. He just gives Ratliff a really dirty stare. Maybe Rocky and Ratliff are really close, but they seem to fight the most.

I see Rydel whisper something about Ratliff just dealing with a breakup to Rocky and Rocky give her a "I don't care but fine" stare.

For supper we all had salads and the boys raided the drawers, fridge, cabinets, and everywhere else with food.

After dinner, we headed into the family room because Ross wanted to play Wii so he could beat me (ya right).

He insisted on playing Just Dance again so I agreed. We played 6 rounds and I beat him every single time. It was almost a tie on the 5th and 6th one though. As usual, he said "I let you beat me". Haha ya right.

After we played the Wii, we all headed into the living room.

"Ok guys, we need to get next week figured out" Rydel said. Next week Ross had to film Austin & Ally. I'm going to try to find a way to come.

"So first, who is coming" Rydel asked all of us.

They all wanted to go.

"But who will watch Ally" Rydel said.

"She could come" Rocky said. Thank you, Rocky.

I smile so they hopefully can take a hint that I want to come.

"If that is ok with you, I can call your parents" Rydel said. OH YA BABAY!

"Ok" I said.

Rydel called my mom and she said it was ok, as long as I do my homework and stuff. I'm so excited!

The rest of the night we watched Duck Dynasty. We couldn't stop laughing when Si tried to surf XD. It was hilarious.

I now have 250 followers on Twitter. Mainly R5 lovers.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I told my teacher that R5 could perform at the dance, I got a dress and shoes, but unfortunately, no date -_-. There is this one guy I like in my class, but he just sees me as a friend.

After school on Friday, I came straight home and ran upstairs. I had 3 hours to curl my hair, do my make up, and do all of my other crap for the dance. I finished my hair and put it in a fancy bun in the first hour. It took about a half an hour to do my make up and a half an hour to do everything else. I finally put my dress on and looked in my mirror. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. My dress was a strapless mint green that poofed out at my stomach (not because I'm fat). It went down to my knees and there was a silver belt. I had silver sandals with bows on the side. And of course, I couldn't forget my necklace that R5 had given me.

I got my silver clutch with money and my ID, and I headed downstairs. The boys were on the couch in the living room.

Riker saw me and said "Awwwww, one second let me get my camera. I promised your mom a picture". He ran out of the room to the kitchen where his camera must be.

"Ok" I said.

Riker came back running into the room and snapped a few pictures and then he probably sent them to my mom.

Rydel came into the room. "You look so pretty. I LOVE that dress".

"Thank you" I said smiling.

I sat down carefully, trying not to ruin my dress or hair.

"Ok so we are supposed to go a half an hour early" I said.

They all said ok and when it was time, we headed over. The dance was being held in my school's gym so it was only a walk across the street. We were the first ones there, not including the teachers and chaperones.

I spotted my teacher. EW I'm not supposed to see her on the weekends. She came over smiling. She can be so fake around parents and the other teachers.

"Hi, it is so nice to meet you. Big fan" Mrs. Jackson said. I don't know what she is talking about. She didn't even know R5 existed until this year because of me and my friends.

R5 smiled and said "It's nice to meet you too". That must of been the biggest lie ever.

They talked for what seemed like forever and they started to set the stage. I helped and even got to play Rydel's keyboard!

People started to come in so R5 went in one of the closets close to the stage.

I saw my friends so I quickly ran over to them. They were pretty. Not as pretty as me tho :P

"Where is R5" they asked me.

I pointed over to the closet that they were in and said "that one".

"Ok" they said.

Regular music was playing so we danced to that. Then they turned all the lights of in the gym and turned on the disco lights. It had a cool effect.

They stopped the music and Mrs. Jackson (EW) went up on stage.

"We have some very special guests performing tonight" she said in her nasty voice that I hate. "Please welcome, R5!"

We all cheered and R5 came running out of the closet up on the stage. They started to play 'Falling for You'. That is my jam.

My friends and I danced and it was really fun. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the dance.

R5 went through 'Loud', 'Not a Love Song', 'Crazy 4 U', 'Here Comes Forever', and 'Billion Hits'. Then they got to the slow song, 'What do I Have to do'. Bethany danced with her crush, Justin. Emma with Toby. And J'Dah with Cody. That leaves me. I just stood there alone. Left out.

I looked around and saw my crush, drake, dancing with Mary. -Sigh- Maybe I could dance with Joe. HECK NO. I can't believe I even considered doing that. -shiver-. I go over to the side of the gym and sit down on one of the few chairs they put out. I look down. Then I hear a scream of fury, see Mary storm out of the gym, and Drake coming towards me. Haha, I never really liked Mary. WOW-wait, he's coming to me?

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" I said quietly. OMG OMG OMG!

"Wanna dance" he asked me. OMG OMG OMG OMG!

"Sure" I said trying to control my excitement.

He put his hand out and I took it with mine. I saw R5 smiling. They were only on the first chorus. We danced, and it was, a magical night. I gave him my number and we hugged =D I think he likes me and now, R5 knows that's my crush.

When everyone had left besides R5, Ryland, Emma, Bethany, and J'Dah, we just played goofy music and danced around. Haha it was so funny. I danced with Ross (still fangirling over it), J'Dah danced with Rocky, Bethany danced with Riker, and Emma with Ryland since she wants Rydel and Ratliff to be together, and Rydel and Ratliff :). It was HILARIOUS dancing to Gagnam Style. They boys did it PERFECTLY unlike the rest of us :P My friends stayed the night. It was a night I wouldn't ever forget.


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. End of school is SO CRAZY! I wanna give a shout out to YayMusicalCupcake. Her story is REALLY GOOD. It's called Rydel Dates a Bad Boy. I just know you guys will love it. XOXO Ally:)

The next morning I woke up and realized that the next day I was going to Cali! I checked my phone and I had got a text from Drake. It said: Hey :)

I about died. One thing he has to deal with is that I may have a slight crush on Ross but he was meant for Laura. And I approve. He is NOT and I repeat NOT going out with the HESHE (Maia Mitchell) ((As you maybe can tell, I don't like her)).

I saw my friends waking up and before I knew it J'Dah was running downstairs screaming "FOOD". She must of smelt the waffles. She is like one of the boys. Loves her food.

We walked downstairs still in our pajamas and we all had waffles. We went through like two packages. I had two! =D It's a record.

My friends went home and R5 and I started to pack. I'm so excited!

After I was done, I went downstairs and sat on the couch.

Rydel came up to me and said "We did a contest with Popstar! magazine and a fan gets to hang out with us Monday".

"Ok" I said. I hope she or he isn't a complete snob.

"So did you have fun last night" Rydel asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Was that your crush you danced with" she asked me.

"Yup" I said hoping this wasn't leading where I thought it was.

"Wanna talk-" She started before I cut her off.

"Uh I have to go upstairs bye" I said very quickly before running upstairs. I went in my room and shut my door. Phew.

I went on my iPod and updated all of my social media accounts, hoping Rydel would just forget about it.

I came back downstairs only for supper.

"Hey" They all said as I came down the stairs.

"Hi" I said.

All of them acted so weirdly. It wouldn't of really freaked me out, but I'm trying to avoid them. For reasons. Certain reasons.

I sat in the chair, furthest away from them. I played on my iPhone and would look up really quickly and then back to my iPhone.

Romeo and Juliet was on. Ross seemed to know every single part. It is his favorite movie. They all seemed to be watching it. I thought I came down for supper. I'm so stupid it's only 4:00.

I started to head upstairs, but then Riker told me "Come back down. We need to talk to you". Oh crap.

"Ok so about last night" he started. Crap crap crap crap. "Did you have a good time" he asked me.

"Ya" I said.

"Who was that guy's name you were dancing with" he asked me. Oh great, he brings him up. Crap.

"Drake" I say getting kind of worried now.

"Ok so do you like Drake" he asked me.

"Uh ya, kind of" I said not making it sound like I'm in LOVE LOVE with him.

"I think we need to ta-" he started off but then got interrupted by the LOUD MUSIC VIDEO. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Apparently the movie got over and they turned on Disney Channel. I guess it came on. I have never loved this music video more.

After that, it was time to eat so I headed into the kitchen and we had supper. It was pretty quiet but I'm glad. For reasons. Certain reasons. Reason why I love the Loud music video so much!

I headed straight upstairs into my room and after that, I spent the rest of my night in there. I called my mom and talked to her for a while. She was in New York on business.

I fell asleep around 11:30 and was super excited for the next week. Little did I know what was actually going to happen...

I woke up at 7:30 since our flight was at 11:00 and there was a longish drive. I was already packed so I just got ready and double checked that I had everything.

Before we left I updated my twitter "Going to Cali baby!:)" and added a pic of me with my suitcase. Somehow Rocky got in the background and he was smiling with his thumbs up. It looked funnyXD

When we got to the airport, I got butterflies in my stomach. I got nervous and it apparently showed because Rydel said something.

"You look nervous" she said.

"I kind of am. First time on an airplane" I said. I have never been on one. Unless you include those ones at the mall that you put a quarter in.

"It's not too bad once you get used to it" she said.

"Ok" I said kind of feeling better.

We entered the plane and I sat in the middle of Rydel and Ryland. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The whole flight went by fairly quick and we got all of our stuff and arrived at the Lynchs' house around 5:30.

Stormie and Mark greeted us and were very friendly. I got a spare room upstairs to sleep in. Their house was nice and big. It felt weird, being someplace I have never been before. I fell asleep fairly quick.


	18. Chapter 18

_**HEY GUYS! I felt you deserved another chapter up so here you go! By the way, I have nothing against Maia Mitchel (Well actually I do) If you guys like her, sorry. I don't and I want to express my opinion about her through this story. BTW, Alyssa is YayMusicalCupcake. She's awesome, check her out. XOXO Ally**_

-The next day-

I woke up around 6:00 to hear someone's alarm going off. It sounded really loud. I heard many footsteps so I figured they all were getting up. I sat up and got my phone. My friends were already at school because of the time change.

I got ready and headed downstairs to their living room. I sat down and looked around. There house was very pretty. Stormie showed me around a little bit. She took me into the kitchen and got me some yogurt. I thanked her and ate it. I heard all of the boys come down and they got whatever they felt like. Which was a lot.

Rydel came downstairs and asked "Does anybody know when the contest winner is coming".

No one knew. Ross got on his phone and said "Popstar! sent me a text saying 10:00".

"K" she said. it was 7:30 so we left for the A&A set. I can't believe I would get to see Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, and Calum Worthy!

When we got there, Ross went off somewhere and the rest of R5 took me to Ross' dressing room. I was freaking out on the inside, still not believing I was in Ross' dressing room! I still couln't really believe R5 was my babysitters. It just became normal. Maybe this will too=D

There was a knock on the door and Rydel yelled "Come in".

A figure appeared at the door and I recognized that it was... Laura Marano! OMG OMG OMG OMG!

I felt nervous and I smiled.

"Is Ross in here" she asked us.

"Nope" Rocky said.

"Ok" she said, looking at me funny.

Riker must of noticed so he said "This is Ally.".

"Hi it's nice to meet you" she said stretching her hand out to me. I shook it and said "It's nice to meet you too". I just shook hands with Laura Marano. Yay!

"Ross told me about you" she said.

I smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Well I better go. I have to look for Ross" she said. "Bye".

"Bye" the rest of us said.

The next hour we just hung out and watched TV. They all just goofed around. They shot some funny stuff for a new episode of R5TV.

It was about 9:50 and Ross came in.

"That girl is going to get here soon" he said. We all said OK back.

Around 10:00, we heard a knock on the door and when she came in, I recognized her as a reporter from Popstar!. Following her was a girl about my age.

"My name is Ellen, reporter from Popstar!, and this is Alyssa, the winner of the contest" Ellen said. Alyssa looked starstruck. She was pretty.

She said hi and hugged all of the members of R5. There was no room to sit down so I scooched over to one side of the couch I was sitting on to make room for her. She must have seen so she sat down next to me. She was pretty quiet.

They all talked and the reporter wrote down almost every single detail.

When R5 and the reporter seemed to be deep in conversation, Alyssa asked me "Aren't you Ally? Doesn't R5 babysit you".

I smiled, being nice and said " Yes, and yes".

"That is so cool" she said. "I was actually at the concert that they called you up on stage" she said.

"Cool" I said.

"I totally freaked when I won the contest" she said.

"I would of too" I said. "You should of seen me at my party, I was crying I was in so much shock".

We talked for awhile until the reporter said "Well, Alyssa, we better get going".

"Ok" she said, kind of disappointed.

R5 must of heard her tone so they said "She can stay for lunch and this afternoon. Good company for Ally". Ross said it but they all agreed.

Alyssa called her mom, and she said yes.

We all headed to lunch (besides the reporter cause she had to go interview Ariana Grande). Alyssa sat by me and Rydel on the other side of me. When Riker sat by Alyssa, her face was priceless. her mouth was open and her eyes got SUPER big. She looked at me and I smiled, trying not to laugh. Lunch was good. Ratliff and Rocky had a mini food fight, but Stormie told them to stop and they did.

After lunch, we headed back to set. Since the A&A set is close to the Jessie set, we got to see Peyton List (Emma from Jessie). Alyssa and I took a quick picture with her. It was really cool.

When we got to Ross's dressing room, everyone had wondered off besides Mark, Stormie, Rocky, and Riker.

Alyssa and I sat on the couch and just stared at the wall. We were kind of bored.

"You guys can explore set" Mark told us. "As long as you don't just barge into a room you'll be fine. They aren't filming today".

"Ok" we both said and we got up and left the room.

"This is my first day being here this week so I have no clue where to go" I said.

"Ok let's go... this way" she said pointing to the left. We just wandered around and I saw Laura once again. She was doing an interview for ClevverTV so we went around them.

We got to the front of the building, where we entered, and stopped for a moment to figure out where we wanted to go.

"There should be a map" she said.

"I know right" I said. "This place is like a maze".

We saw someone come in the door. Is that... Maia Mitchel!? (EW GRODY)

Alyssa turned around and made a face. Apparently she hates her too.

I wonder what Maia is doing here. I hope she didn't come to visit Ross. Maia walked ahead a little bit.

"Follow me, following her" I whispered VERY quietly to Alyssa.

We followed Maia very quietly. She went the exact path to Ross' dressing room. When she finally got there, she knocked on the door.

"Is Ross here" she asked the remaining people in the room.

I heard a yes from I think Ross and Ross came out. She got really close to him and I about puked. She ran her fingers through is hair, but he kind fo looked creeped out. I heard footsteps from behind Alyssa and I, but didn't really pay attention to it.

Alyssa and I got grossed out so we started to roam the halls again.

"EW" I said, once we were far away from the dressing room.

"I know" Alyssa said. "She is just weird".

I turned around and saw someone crying. Laura Marano crying.

Alyssa saw her too and asked "What should we do".

"I don't know. Let's see if we can help" I told her.

I went up to Laura and asked "Are you Ok".

She started to sob a little more and she managed to say through tears "Not really".

"Is there anything we can do" I asked her. I didn't know what exactly to say.

"No" she said.

"Do you want me to get Ross or someone" I asked her but she started to cry really hard when I mentioned Ross.

"Ross" she said. I didn't think she meant for me to get him. "Ok, well, I saw Maia flirting with Ross. I know this is a childish thing I should get upset by, but I love Ross" she said. YAY! They both like each other.

"Ross doesn't like Maia" I said. she looked up at me. "He actually likes you".

"He-e does" she asked, calming down.

"Yup. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I felt like I needed to" I said.

Alyssa looked shocked that Raura could actually happen.

"Alyssa, stay here with Laura. I need to talk to Ross" I said.

She nodded and I headed to Ross' dressing room. I pounded on the door and opened not waiting for a 'Come in'.

"ROSS GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE" I said.

I heard snickering and saw Ross come out with a scared look on his face.

I slapped him on his arm.

"HEY. What was that for" he asked, rubbing his arm in the spot I had hit him.

"YOU HURT A GIRL'S FEELINGS. And you are NOT going to like who it is" I said.

"Who" he asked me.

"Laura" I said.

His eyes got big and he asked "HOW".

"She likes you. AND YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MAIA" I said. I slapped him again. "SHE SAW YOU AND SHE WAS CRYING. YOU MADE A GIRL CRY".

"I don't like Maia that way" he said.

"GO TELL LAURA THAT" I said. idiot _

"Ok geesh, fine" he said.

I pointed to where he was and he headed to that direction. I followed him. I obviously didn't care if he wanted to be alone.

I saw Alyssa by Laura. Alyssa walked up to me.

Ross then started to talk to Laura. What I expected was a hug, but the complete opposite happened.

Laura screamed "HOW COULD YOU" and stormed off.

Ross came back with tears in his eyes and said "I am such a jerk". He then walked around us and headed off somewhere.

Alyssa and I looked at each other and I asked her "Did you catch what he said to her".

"Something about how he loves Maia" she said. HE IS A JERK. IM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! -smoke comes out of ears and nose-

Hmmm... I don't think Ross would say something like that though. He liked Laura. At least I think he does. He looked very upset. Maybe I shouldn't judge him like that. I wonder what he meant to say.

"Alyssa, we have GOT to find Ross. I know him and he would NEVER hurt Laura" I said to Alyssa.

"Ok, but where is he" she asked.

"Well we are going to find out" I said.

I looked every hallway, corridor, set, and even Ross' dressing room. Alyssa and I couldn't find him ANYWHERE. I kind of started to get worried. He couldn't of left, could he?

"Follow me" Alyssa said. "We haven't checked this way". She was right.

We walked by a closet and heard a bit of movement and sniffling. I knocked.

No answer.

"Alright then. I guess I'm gonna have to come in" I said.

Alyssa backed up a little. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of this, and that was fine.

I opened the dorr and saw with his head leaning on a wall. I walked in. I didn't really know what to say.

I finally just said "You are NOT a jerk. I don't know exactly what you said, but I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone".

Ross looked at me. His eyes were red from crying and he had tears running from his eyes. He sniffled a bit and said "What I have done, is done. Laura hates me and she always will".

"No she won't" I said. "What did you exactly say to her" I asked him.

He sighed and said "I didn't mean it. I worded it wrong because I got nervous. I said I loved Maia, Instead of that I didn't like Maia and I loved Laura". He put his head in his hands and then ran his hands through his hair. He was crying even more.

"Please, don't cry. She will forgive you. She loves you too" I said.

"She does" he asked me. I had already told him this earlier but apparently SOMEONE isn't a good listener.

"Yup" I said, not trying to sound annoyed, like I was.

"Ok so follow me. I'll do the talking, and you can just agree since you're not the best talker" I said. He smiled when I said that. He hugged me and he said "Thank you".

"So, come on, let's not disappoint the girl you love" I said and opened the door to get out of the closet. Alyssa was standing out there and she followed me and Ross to Laura's dressing room.

I knocked on the door and I heard a "Come in". I opened the door and saw her eyes narrow when Ross walked in.

"What is HE doing here" she said, folding her arms.

"HE is here to apologize" I said, pushing Ross towards Laura.

"I'm SO sorry" he said. "I don't like Maia".

Her mouth turned from a frown to a smile, and she hugged him. She whispered "Thank you" in his ear. Alyssa and I turned to leave to give them privacy, but Ross just followed us into his dressing room. I wonder why he left so quick.

Alyssa went home, and soon after the rest of us did too. Today was a CRAZY day. Alyssa is going to come each day for the rest of the week. We got it all worked out and stuff.

We went back to the Lynch's and all we did was hang out. Ross was tired from work, and the rest was wither working on some songs or doing the interview. They also just goofed around when they got bored.

At the end of the day, I went up to my "room" and texted my friends. I got a new message. It was from Alyssa. It read: I can't make it to the set until 10:30 AM tomorrow. Cya!

It texted her back: K Cya.

I fell asleep. It was around 11:00.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry it took me forever I was on vacation! I will update more :) Oh and I now like Maia Mitchel cause of a dream XD I was like third lead in TBM so we became good friends. haha ima dork. BTW Alyssa is still YayMusicalCupcake so go check her out or no cookies for you!**_

_**XOXO Ally**_

-The Next Day-

I woke up at 6:00 again to everyone's alarm clocks. I got up. I got ready and headed downstairs to find some food out for breakfast. I thanked Stormie, since she had done it and ate my breakfast. It was really good.

We left for the set, and arrived there shortly. We all went into Ross' dressing room.

"Alyssa isn't coming until about 10" I said.

They all said OK. They were all really quiet. Riker got up and left. He came back in a few minutes later, with a present.

"Happy Fathers Day" all they Lynches said.

Mark opened the present. It was a really nice watch. He said "Thank you" to all of them and gave each of them a hug.

"So, Ally, what are you doing for your dad for Father's Day" Ratliff asked me. I looked down and tried as hard as I could not to cry, but it didn't work. I put my hands over my eyes.

Rydel came over and put her arm around me and asked me what was wrong.

I sat up, with tears still falling down my face. I wiped some of them away.

"Ok, so my dad was in the army" I said, my voice shaky from crying. "He went to Afghanistan when I was 8. A few months later, we got a phone call that there was a bombing, and my dad was one of the victims. Nobody made it" I said, starting to sob even more when I said the last sentence.

"I'm so sorry" Ratliff said.

"It's ok" I said. "You didn't know". We all just sat in silence, besides me crying, for a while.

"I have an idea" Ryland said.

I looked up and asked "What".

We all listened and I made a card. Mark let me have some of his balloons from his present. We all went outside and I tied the balloons to the card. I looked up and let go of the card and balloons.

"Happy Fathers Day" I said to my dad. I knew he was listening and watching me.. It was completely silent as we walked back into the building and to Ross' dressing room. Everyone started to talk again, but not much.

Alyssa came around 10:00, like she said. We talked and I told her about the day.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and looked at my text.

Ross: Come down to set. Idc if you bring Alyssa.

I told Alyssa and the rest of them, and we headed down to the set. I was assuming the Sonic Boom place, but not for sure. I knew we headed the right way cause I saw Ross. We walked over to him.

"So, what do you need" I asked.

"Make Laura fall in love with me" he said.

I started to laugh and when I calmed down, I told him "I can't just MAKE someone fall in love with you".

"But why" he whined.

"Because I'm not Cupid" I mocked his whining.

He gave me a look and I said "I'll do my best. It might be awhile though".

I turned around and went to go find Laura. I ran into a girl and asked her where Laura was. The girl turned around and it was Raini Rodriguez! OMG

"I think she went to her dressing room" she said. "But do you know Laura" she asked me.

"Ya I'm that girl that Ross and them are babysitting" I said.

"Oh ya, Ross told us. Ally right" she asked.

"Yup. Well thanks for telling me. Ross wanted me to talk to her" I said.

"Well I'm kind of busy so I have to go. Bye" she said.

"See ya" I said. I walked around her and to where I thought Laura's dressing room was.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we just met Raini Rodriguez" I told Alyssa.

"I know, I was speechless" Alyssa said. She is ALWAYS quiet though around people.

I saw a sign on the outside of the door and it read: Laura Marano. I knew it was her dressing room so I knocked on the door. It opened and I saw Laura.

"Hey guys. What do you need" she asked.

"Hey. Umm one second" I said because my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Ross. It read: We r having a party this Friday my house. Ask Laura if she wants to come.

"Sorry, Ross just texted me to ask you if you wanted to come to his party this weekend at his house. I'm assuming the rest of the cast of A&A will be there" I said.

"Tell him that is ok" she said, smiling. She must still like Ross. I hope she does or Ross will blame it all on me.

"Ok well I have to go" I said.

"Ok, bye" she said. I turned around and Alyssa and I headed to Ross' dressing room.

When I walked in, Ross practically nailed me to the ground. He jumped up and almost knocked me over because he put his hands on my shoulders.

"DID YOU TALK TO HER AND DID SHE SAY YES" He screamed at me.

"WOW, dude you need to CALM DOWN" I said. "And yes".

He started to do a happy dance and I was just kind of freaked out still.

I sat down on the couch, furthest from Ross, and got on my phone. I talked to my friends and they said Mrs. Jackson was pounding on her podium so hard, she knocked it over! I wish I was there to see that, though I wish I wasn't the one she was mad at.

I got to know Alyssa a little more, and Ross just wouldn't stop smiling. And it wasn't a cute smile like it usually is, it was a creepy over-excited smile.

"Um, Ross" Riker said looking at Ross. He looked freaked out like me.

"Hello Riker" Ross said.

"Are you ok" Riker asked.

"No. IM WONDERFUL" Ross said. Oh my God. He's a total creep. A hot creep though.

"Ok you are not ok. What are you so wonderful about" Riker asked, keeping his distance from Ross.

"Laura is coming to the party this weekend" he said.

"That's it? You must really like her" Riker said.

"Yup" Ross said, kinda going back to normal. Well, for him.

After awhile, Stormie told us we were going to lunch. We went to a fancy Italian restaurant. I love Italian food. We went back to set afterwards and Riker left to film for Glee.

When we got in the dressing room, Ross was called on the speaker so he left to go film too. Ryland, Ratliff, and Rydel were off somewhere in the studio. It was just Alyssa, Stormie, Mark, Rocky, and I left in the dressing room.

Alyssa and I decided we would explore again so we left the dressing room.

"Rydel and Ratliff make a cute couple" she said. I nodded and bit my lip so I couldn't spill that Rydel liked Ratliff. "That would be awesome if they dated".

Oh my Gosh, I have to tell her.

"Alyssa, follow me" I said. I looked for a closet. I spotted one at the end of the hall and walked to it.

I opened the door and I about fainted from what I saw. RYDEL AND RATLIFF KISSING. I quickly closed the door quietly and ran.

"What I was going to tell you is that Rydel likes Ratliff" I said quietly.

"Ratliff sure must like Rydel back too" she said. True that.

We headed to the dressing room and we sat down on the couch. Ross was back. Alyssa and I were VERY quiet. We couldn't believe what we had just seen.

"What's up with you two" Ross asked us.

"Uh, we are just glad that we made it here. We got um, lost in the halls and didn't think we would ever find our way back" I said. Thank goodness Riker wasn't here. He would of known something else was up.

"Ok" Ross said. Rocky was on his phone. He didn't seem to notice us acting strangely. Stormie and Mark were on their laptops.

I texted Emma and told her there was a LOT going on in LA. She texted me back that Mrs. Jackson was as mean as ever. I was glad I was here, even for all of the drama to happen.

Rydel and Ratliff came back in the room and sat down. Right next to each other. Barely any space between them. With smiles on their faces.

"So what did you guys do" Stormie asked.

"Uh, we were just wandering around and we met up" Rydel said. Ya and so did your lips.

Stormie went back to working on her laptop. Rydel and Ratliff kept looking at each other. Rydel whispered something to Ratliff and he smiled. He then whispered something back to her and she smiled. JUST TELL US ALREADY SOME OF US ALREADY KNOW. IT IS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL. ok maybe it is... Whatever.

"So why were you guys gone so long" I asked Rydel and Ratliff. I smirked and Ratliff must of seen it cause his eyes got big.

"We talked a bit. Ally can I see you? In the hall" Ratliff said to me.

"As long as your lips are able to talk and aren't still in kissing mode" I muttered with another smirk. No one heard me except Ratliff. He just gave me a dirty stare.

We both got up and walked into the hall. He closed the door and then about screamed at me "Do you know!?".

"That you and Rydel were kissing in a closet secretly and you lied to everyone just now...Nope" I said.

He gave me another dirty look and asked me "How do you know".

"I needed to tell something to Alyssa and so I found a closet so I could tell her in private. I opened the door and there was you and Rydel making out" I said.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Promise you won't tell anyone" he asked me.

''Hmmmmm... What's in it for me" I asked. He gave me a look so I quickly said "Just messing around with ya".

"Thank you" he said. He went back in the dressing room and I followed.

He whispered something to Rydel and she looked at me. They kept on whispering back to each other. It got SO ANNOYING. Ratliff looked at me and I made a kissy face. He gave me another dirty look. I just smirked.

They kept on whispering to each other so I said "Watcha guys whispering about". I smirked once again Rydel and Ratliff BOTH gave me dirty stares.

"Uh, um, stuff" Rydel said.

"Very descriptive" I said sarcastically. Rydel rolled her eyes and she said "New songs and stuff".

"Ya right" I said under my breath. "I'm going to go outside. I need some fresh air, something you two didn't have for awhile" I said. I said the last part looking at Rydel and Ratliff but quietly. "Come on Alyssa, I bet you are getting sick like I am".

Alyssa got up and followed me. Stormie, Mark, Rocky, and Ross looked confused. Alyssa and I left quickly before and questioning could be done. We got in the hall and I looked behind me. Ratliff was following us.

I turned around and said "What's up".

"You need to be quiet" he said to me.

"I never said that you guys were kissing' I said.

"Ya but you got really close" he said.

"The deal was I wouldn't say that you two were kissing. And I followed the deal. I think our conversation is done" I said. Alyssa and I walked outside and sat on a bench.

"You sure were trying to aggrivate them, weren't you" Alyssa asked me.

"Yup. I didn't like that they lied to everyone. Especially ME" I said.

"It is really nice out today" she said, changing the subject. She probably didn't want me to start ranting. And I didn't blame her.

We talked about our lives back at our homes. It was nice having someone to talk to my age this week. I told her about 3 Derek 3 and Emma, J'Dah, and Bethany. Also Mrs. Jackson (EW).

"We should go back" I said. "We are going to leave soon".

"Ok" she said. She followed me into the building and to Ross' dressing room. Everyone was getting ready to leave. Riker and Ryland were back. I got my stuff and we left the set to the Lynch's.

When we got there, Alyssa called her mom to pick her up. After about five minutes, she came and Alyssa left. Great. Now I'm stuck with 6 boys. But also 2 girls. One which I am mad at though. -_-

Rydel and Ratliff sat by each other on the coush in the living room. There was a large space between them, or at least large for them. I was in a REALLY good mood today so I sat right down in between them.

"Hello Ally" Ratliff said through gritted teeth. It made me almost laugh.

"Hi Ratliff!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm on purpose. He gave me a dirty stare and I just smiled.

Rydel looked kind of annoyed so I felt KINDA bad. Not really though. They lied to a lot of people so they either spill, or I will keep on agrivating them.

They had to tell everyone SOMETIME so I whispered to Ratliff "Can you please just tell everyone. You can't keep lying all the time".

He put one of his index fingers up telling me one second and I leaned forward, he leaned over to me, and had a whisper conversation with Rydel. My back started to hurt so I leaned back and smushed Ratliff. He gave me a DIRTY look and I just couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ok, I don't know what your problem is today but you need to chill. Also, Rydel and I think it is best if we wait a bit" Ratliff whispered to me.

"Ok fine, whatever" I whispered to Ratliff. "But you will soon or I will tell on you guys myself".

I got up from the couch and headed to my "room". I got on my laptop and checked my Twitter and Facebook. Lots of posts about school being almost over. Next week is my last week. Emma keeps on putting up pictures of Ratliff. I don't want to see him right now. I am mad at him. I shut my computer and headed downstairs.

Mark was grilling out on the grill in the backyard. Ratliff and Rydel were on the couch together. Mark got done grilling and Stormie called us to the dining room.

I sat down and Ryland sat on one side of me and Rocky on the other. Ratliff and Rydel sat the farthest away from me. Didn't blame them.

It was the Best. Steak. Ever. No joke.

"Mark this is REALLY good steak" I said.

"Thank you" he said to me.

After supper, Ratliff went home and Rydel walked him out. Probably another makeout session. Oh Gosh.

"I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air" I said to everyone in the room.

I walked outside and my prediction was right. "Ooohlala" I said.

They seperated and looked at me. "Could you be any more annoying" Ratliff asked me.

"Hahahahaha ya I actually could. If you guys keep on lying, I will get as annoying as Mr. Orange" I said. I walked back inside. They were starting to sicken me.

I texted Alyssa about it. We texted back and forth for awhile until she had to eat her supper. I went into the living room and the only spot was next to Rydel. I sat down next to her and we just gave each other looks. We crossed our arms and turned so our back were facing each other.

"What's up with you two. You look like two year olds after a fight" Rocky said.

"We were just being funny" Rydel said with a fake smile on her face. I went along with it and put a fake smile on my face. She put her arm around me and squeezed me. It hurt and I knew she was doing it on purpose so I said quietly to Rydel "Ok this is getting ridiculous, follow me into the hall" I said.

I got up and went in the hall. It took awhile, but Rydel then finally followed.

"What do you want" she said.

"I want to say I'm sorry about today. Kinda" I said.

"Kinda" she asked me probably not accepting my apology because of that one word.

"Well, you DID lie" I said pointing that out.

"I know but..." she started without finishing her sentence.

"But what? Why don't you want people to know you and Ratliff are together" I asked Rydel.

"Because we aren't just ready for everyone to know we are a couple. Teasing, rumours, hate, and all of that stuff will become more" she said.

"Well, I guess I get it. But why can't you just tell your family" I asked.

"Because if I tell them, it will probably get out" she said. "Just a normal conversation with them about us outside, someone would hear and it would become worldwide" she said.

"Ok, I'm nnow fully sorry" I said. "Just don't lie like crazy though anymore" I said, feeling TRULY sorry this time.

"Ok and I won't" she said. We hugged, now since we don't hate each other anymore and went back into the living room. We sat by each other and this time, didn't give dirty stares. We watched 'The Walking Dead' and then we went upstairs.

I got ready for bed and I went to sleep, but had the STRANGEST dream. The party that was scheduled to be Friday, was super crazy MANY crazy things happened. And all of my dreams have come true. As for example, right now I'm at the Lynch's house and R5 is babysitting me. I was on the Austin & Ally set and met the cast. Seriously, I am living my dreams. And I still will be after Friday...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry it took FOREVER for another chapter. 20th chapter! YAYA! lol im a dork. Anyways thanks guys for all the positive reviews it means SO MUCH to me. LOVE YA'LL**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

_**PS Check out YayMusicalCupcake bc she is Alyssa and just awesome like that. **_

-Next Day-

I woke up at 6:00 Wednesday morning and got ready like usual. I went down for breakfast and Stormie greeted me with fruit salad, my favorite breakfast.

"Thanks" I said and headed to the living room to eat it. I watched a bit of Glee and finished my fruit salad. I took the bowl in the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher.

I walked over to the door, where everyone was except Rydel and Ratliff. Coincidence? I think not.

"I have to go to the bathroom before we leave" I said to tell them where I am going. I walked to the downstairs bathroom, by the back door and went in it. I heard some noise outside and slowly opened the door a little bit. I looked and Rydel was sneaking in from the back door. Of course.

I closed the door quietly and waited for Rydel to leave to come out. When I heard no noise, I came out and went to the front door.

Rydel was already there and we all left.

When we got to the set, Rydel and Ratliff went to the "bathroom". I won't be going in any closets while they are out and wandering around. I walked into Ross' dressing room and called Alyssa to see if she was coming.

Our conversation:

"Hello" Alyssa said.

"Hi" I said.

"What's up" Alyssa asked.

"When are you coming to set today" I asked.

"I'm about to get in the car right now. 10 minutes" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said.

I hit the end call button and put my phone away in my pocket. Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Stormie, and Mark were in the room. Ross was filming and Rydel and Ratliff were probably kissing at the moment.

"Oh my gosh" Rocky said.

"What" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said in a weird voice.

"What" I asked him again.

"Nothing" he said.

"Just tell me" I demanded him.

"Uh-uh umm... " he managed to get out.

I walked over to him and snatched his phone out of his hands. I looked at the screen and he was on twitter. It read " officialr5 , why do you hang out with that Ally? She is a bratty two-year old!" Another tweet read " officialr5 , I bet Ally is just using you for fame". And then another tweet read " officialr5 , Ally is a *****. Don't hang out with her. She is ugly and fat. I bet you guys hate her like the rest of the #r5family does. Ally, go to ****". That was it. I wasn't reading any more.

I dropped Rocky's phone on his lap and ran out the door. I saw Alyssa in the hall, but just ran around her. I ran into a closet and thankfully, Rydel and Ratliff weren't making out in it. I started to cry. So much hate about me. I didn't know I was fat and ugly. People were making up rumours. They didn't even KNOW me personally.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't say anything. It opened and I saw that it was Riker.

"Go away" I said, depressed. People were sending death threats to me. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Ally, those people aren't truly in the R5Family" Riker said. "They are horrible people that have nothing better to do with their life than hate. They don't mean those things. They don't even know you. They are heartless".

I looked up from the ground and looked at Riker. His eyes were really big. I think I know why.

"Thanks. You made me feel much better" I hugged him and then I asked "Did you by chance look in any other closets before you found me in this one".

"Uh, actually I did" Riker said and his eyes got really big again.

"Did you see what I saw yesterday" I asked him.

"If you saw Rydel and Ratliff kissing yesterday then yes, yes I did" he said.

"Yup" I said nodding. "Don't tell anyone. I have already been through that".

"Ok" he said.

We both headed to the dressing room and Alyssa was waiting for me there. She sat in the middle of the couch and I sat on one side of her and Riker on the other. She freaked. No one noticed but me though.

Rydel and Ratliff came back. Riker, Alyssa, and I just looked at each other. I think Alyssa just looked at Riker cause she likes him though.

OMG Ratliff had some lipstick on his lip XD Rocky noticed cause he said something about it.

"Hey Ratliff, good lipstick color choice" Rocky said. I laughed. Really hard. Mainly cause I know why he had it on.

Ratliff gave Rocky and I a look and said "Uh... It was some Kool-Aid I drank".

I rolled my eyes along with Rocky and so Rocky said "You were KISSING someone". I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Ratliff remained silent.

"YOU WERE" Rocky exclaimed. He pointed to Ratliff with a big open smile on his face. "WHO" he asked him.

"Uh... Rydel" he said mumbling out the last part. I knew what he had said because I knew who he was kissing.

"Um, excuse me I didn't quite hear that last part" Rocky said.

"Rydel" Ratliff said more clearly. Rocky, Ryland, Stormie, and Mark looked at Ratliff and Rydel in complete shock. Riker, Alyssa, and I just looked at the ground.

Ryland must of spotted us looking at the ground so he said "You guys knew".

"Pssshhhh, no" I said, hoping they would buy it. They didn't. I wouldn't of even bought that.

"Ya you did. How did YOU find out" Ryland asked me. I felt kind of offended by that but seriously, how would I know and barely no one else.

"I kinda sorta walked in on them in while they were kissing in a closet yesterday. Alyssa was with me. And Riker walked in on them today" I said.

I don't know how the rest felt. I hope they weren't angry with Rydel or Ratliff. They didn't deserve people to be mad at them. I was already rude enough.

Everyone kept on staring at them so Rydel asked "Do you hate us now".

It took awhile for everyone to think. First it was Rocky to say his opinion about all of this.

"I don't mind" Rocky said.

"Me either" Ryland said.

"Congrats you two" Stormie said. Now for the moment of truth. You have to be approved by the father.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO START DATING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" Mark furiated.

"But now you know" Ratliff said.

"YA BUT I DIDN'T A COUPLE DAYS AGO" Mark shouted. He was still red hot.

At the worst possible time EVER, Ross walked in.

"Sup" he said. Everyone just looked at him. "What did I do wrong" he asked.

"Nothing just sit down and be quiet" I said scooching closer to Alyssa to make room on the couch for Ross.

"But Dad, I love him" Rydel said to Mark looking at Ratliff.

"OMG" Ross said.

"Shutup" I whispered to him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HIM" he shouted. He didn't mean that. Surely he didn't mean that. Rydel ran out of the room.

"MARK" Stormie shouted. I have no clue why no one is chasing after Rydel. Ratliff just stood there, obviously hurt. Riker gave me a look and I shook my head. He nodded and I kept on shaking my head. Riker gave me a push so I headed out into the hall. More screaming.

I have no clue where in the heck is Rydel. I looked in every closet in the hall. I heard someone crying close. I looked around the corner and Rydel was there at the end of the hall in a corner. Did I have to talk to her? I wasn't going to be very persuasive and motivational. I didn't even know what I should say. Eh, I'll go try and cheer her up.

OHMYGOSH I heard Mark screaming again. I think he is yelling at Ratliff. That is something I should NOT mention to Rydel.

I walked up to Rydel and said "Hey" not knowing what else to say.

"I can't believe my dad would do something like this to Ratliff and I" she said.

"He's just a little mad that you and Ratliff didn't tell him about your relationship" I said.

"A little" she asked me.

"Maybe a little more than a little" I said.

"Or a lot" she said.

"I bet if you guys just have a friendly talk, things will all work out" I said.

"I guess, but do you think he is still mad" she asked.

"One second" I said. I walked back to Ross' dressing room and listened. Mark was only talking loudly now. Not shou- never mind.

"HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE DATING MY OWN DAUGHTER" Mark screamed. Probably at Ratlif.

I walked back to Rydel and so she wouldn't start crying again I said "Ya, he's totally fine".

I walked back to Ross' dressing room with Rydel following me. I sat where I was sitting and Rydel sat where she was sitting. Ratliff looked HORRIBLE. I felt so bad for him.

Ross still looked lost so I whispered everything that had happened to him VERY QUIETLY.

"All I wanted was your approval of us" Rydel said to her dad motioning to her and Ratliff.

"You want an approval" Mark asked. Rydel nodded. "Well I can say you are NOT getting one" Mark said.

"Now wait a minute Mark" Stormie said. "This is Rydel's FIRST boyfriend. It has taken her almost 20 years to find love. 20 YEARS MARK. She didn't date because she felt that all of those other guys weren't right. She is actually dating someone. Her FIRST one. She obviously loves him or she wouldn't be dating him".

Mark thought for a moment and pulled a chair out and sat in it. He sighed and thought. "Ok fine. You guys have my approval" Mark said.

"YES" Ratliff and Rydel both exclaimed and then hugged. I winked at them and they smiled and winked back. Everything went back to normal but Mark left the room.

My phone buzzed in my pocket so I took it out and looked at it.

Derek: Go outside.

Ally: Um... Ok:)

"Hey guys, I'm going to go outside" I said grabbing Alyssa's arm and pulling her on the way out.

We walked to the front of the building and went outside. OH MY GRACIOUS IT WAS DEREK. I ran over to him and we hugged. He smelled like cologne. Haha I'm a creep :P

"What are you doing here!?" I screamed/asked.

"I was in town with my mom because her sister lives here and I told her to drop me off here because I knew you would be here. You just couldn't stop talking about it at school" he said and smiled. I love it when he smiles.

Alyssa looked kinda left out so I said to Derek "This is Alyssa. Her and I became good friends here". He nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go tell that you are here" I said. Alyssa and Derek followed me into the building and went to Ross' dressing room.

I walked in with Alyssa and Derek behind me.

"What is HE doing here" Riker asked me pointing to Derek.

"He was in town" I said.

"Well he isn't supposed to be here so-" Riker said before getting cut off by Ross.

"Hey, it's MY dressing room" Ross said. "What is your favorite football team" Ross asked Derek.

"The Kings" Derek said.

"Welcome" Ross said. "Make yourself at home". Riker looked ready to faint. We all sat down and talked. Riker asked Derek many questions. Derek gave all of the right answer but Riker being Riker still wasn't happy.

It was about lunchtime so we went to eat. derek tried to buy his own lunch but Stormie wouldn't let him. We went to a Mexican place since they like Mexican food. About all of us ordered tacos.

We went back to A&A set. Everyone had went Ross' dressing room except me. I had to go to the bathroom. When I got out, Laura walked past me.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I said. "Ross wanted me to tell you that he is looking forward to Friday" I said. Trying to spark some Raura.

"Ok" she said. "Tell him I am too".

"Ok" I said.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said.

YES! Raura gonna happen. Raura gonna happen.

I walked back to the dressing room and we all just watched the Kings game the rest of the afternoon. It was boring, or at least to me. I think football is just big guys tackling each other so that is probably why.

Before I almost forgot, I said to Ross "Laura wanted to tell you she is looking forward to Friday". Ross was back from filiming.

Ross looked happy. "Ok" he said. "Oh, and also it has been going really slow this week so it's going to be a late night".

"Well, some of us can leave, and some of us can stay" Stormie said.

It was decided that Ryland, Mark, Stormie, and Rocky would leave. The rest of us were going to stay. They left and Ross went off to film.

"My mom is going to pick me up soon" Alyssa said.

"And I would like to take Ally to dinner. Just across the street though" Derek said. Awwwww, how sweet :)

"Aww, that would be so cute" Rydel said. Riker just looked like he wanted to attack Derek.

"Uh, NO" Riker said to Derek and I.

"C'mon, don't be a PARTY POOPER" I said.

"I am not that silly name you just called me" Riker said to me.

"Ok, then let me go have dinner with Derek" I said.

"Fine" RIker said. "I didn't mean that".

"You said fine so she can go" Rydel said. Oh ya.

I nodded and smirked at Riker. He looked like he was going to blow his top.

"Ok well we are going to go" I said. " I have my phone with me and we will be across the street if anything happens. Alyssa, you can come outside with us to wait for your mom". Everyone agreed except Riker, who didn't say anything because if he did, it would probably be something no one would want to hear.

Alyssa, Derek, and I got up and walked outside. Derek and I walked oer to the restaurant and got a table and everything. It wasn't too fancy, but whatever. It is my FIRST DATE! =D

"So how is it back at home" I asked Derek.

"Everything is fine, except Mrs. Jackson, who never is" he said. I laughed, but not too much because I didn't want him to think I was a freak.

"Ya. She's by far the worst teacher I have ever had" I said.

"Me too" Derek said.

The waiter came and Derek and I ordered drinks. After the waiter left, my phone buzzed.

Alyssa: My mom just came to pick me up and someone is spying on you.

Ally: WHO?!

Alyssa: Riker

Ally: Of course. Thanks.

Alyssa: K Bye

Ally: Cya

"UGH" I said.

'What" Derek asked.

"Riker is spying on us" I said. " If you see him, tell me".

"Ok" Derek said. I told him about my week and he told me about his. Our conversations weren't awkward at all. It was nice.

We were talking about how stupid Mrs. Jackson was whenever a man sat down across from us. Of course. Riker.

I texted Derek so Riker wouldn't hear us.

Ally: I have an idea on how to mess with Riker.

Derek: Ok.

Ally: Just go along with what I say. I'm not really like this or mean this.

Derek: Ok

"So have any plans for later tonight" I said to Derek. Riker looked at me but he didn't see that I noticed him.

"Nope" he said.

"I can sneak out tonight and we can meet up somewhere" I said.

"Sounds fun" Derek said.

Riker stood straight up and barged his way to our table "NO YOU WON'T ALLY YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" he SCREAMED LOUDLY at us.

Derek and I started to laugh.

"Haha I knew it was you so I said that stuff to mess with you" I said.

"How did you know it was me" Riker asked.

"Alyssa texted me that she saw you following us into the restaurant" I said.

Riker looked mad. "Well we are going NOW" he said to me.

"No" I said.

"What did you just say to me" he asked me in a tone that sounded like my mom.

"No. Derek has ordered our meal already and he is being a gentleman and paying for it. I'm not going to ditch him" I said.

Riker looked even more mad. He just went back to his seat and sat down.

Our food came and we ate and talked. It was kinda awkward though because of Riker watching our every move.

We finished our food and I said "Thanks for the dinner".

"No problem" he said. We leaned into kiss but UGH.

"NONONONO" Riker got up and shouted, pulling us apart. "THAT'S IT, WE ARE LEAVING NOW".

"No" I said.

"YES WE ARE" Riker shouted.

"Derek is a nice kid" I said.

"I bet he is not" Riker said. "Now let's GO".

"I'm seriously the first girl he has ever dated" I said.

"Of course you would be" Riker said. "I bet all he wants is to use you-" I cut him off.

I got so mad because I knew what he was going to say so I picked up my menu from the table and slapped Riker with it.

Riker looked peed off and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restaurant. I turned around and mouthed "Sorry" to Derek. He just nodded.

"Riker, he ISN'T like that" I said super mad when we got outside.

"You don't know that" RIker said.

"Well YOU don't know that he is like that" I said.

"That is how most guys are" Riker said.

"Oh, so I guess you are like that to" I asked him.

"No" Riker said.

"Well you could at least give him a chance" I said to Riker.

"No" he said. "All I'm trying to do is keep you safe".

"All you are trying to do is be a jerk" I said. I didn't want to keep on fighting and get into even more trouble so I ran across the street and went to Ross' dressing room.

Shortly after I sat down, Riker came in and sat down next to me. I got up and sat across the room in another empty chair.

"So... How was your date" Rydel asked.

"Ask Riker" I said.

She looked confused at first but she then got it.

"He spied on you" Rydel asked with shock.

"Ya but I don't want to really talk about this now" I said.

"Ok" she said.

It was quiet but Ross eventually came back and we left the studio to go to the Lynch's.

We got there and I went in the living room. I sat in a chair so Riker couldn't sit by me. I texted Derek.

Ally: I am SO sorry about 2nite.

Derek: I guess we can't date now cuz of Riker.

Riker came in and asked me "Who are you texting".

I just stormed upstairs bumping in to him on purpose on the way. Derek doesn't want to date me now. BECAUSE OF RIKER! I absolutely HATE Riker now and it is ALL of his fault.

I heard a knock on the door and I shouted "Not in the mood".

"I'm not Riker" I heard Rydel say.

"Fine, come in" Rydel said.

The door opened and Rydel came in my "room".

"I feel bad about your date" Rydel said.

"Now he feels like we shouldn't date because of Riker" I said.

"I'll go talk to Riker then" Rydel said.

"Thanks because we can't talk now without starting an argument" I said.

"Ok I'll be back" Rydel said.

"OK" I said and she left. I heard shouting. Only Riker though.

After about ten minutes, Rydel came back in and said "He's not giving in. He is still pretty mad though. Maybe you can reason with him in the morning when he has cooled off a bit".

"Ok" I said. "Thanks by the way".

"You welcome" she said and left.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep. Another day with SO MUCH DRAMA! I hope Riker is cooled off in the morning. Hopefully.


	21. Chapter 21

_**HEY GUYS SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE. I HAVE BEEN BUSY (NOT REALLY). I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND STORY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES. AND AS I WILL SAY IN EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL IT IS THE END OF THE WEEK IN MY BOOK, YAYMUSICALCUPCAKE IS ALYSSA AND GO CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE IS SERIOUSLY AN AAAMMMAAAZZZIIINNNGGG WRITER. SHE IS SUPER NICE TOO :D ANYWAYS...**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

-Next Day-

"ALLY ALLY WAKE UP WAKE UP" I heard someone shout to me as I woke up.

"WHAT!? WHAT!? IS SOMETHING WRONG" I screamed in question.

I saw Riker was in my room. "What do you want" I asked. He snickered knowing he had scared me.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so rude yesterday" Riker said.

"Ya but because of you now he doesn't want to date me" I said remembering that sad text from yesterday.

"I'm sorry" RIker said. "Tell I'm cool with it now".

"Ok thanks" I said and hugged him. I looked at the clock and it was 6:00 am. Too early for me.

"But if he hurts you, I will hurt him" RIker said.

"Haha ok" I said.

"And if he cheats on you, I will have a little chat with him" Riker said. It probably was going to be more of a screaming at and scaring Derek chat...

"Ok" I said.

"And if he-" Riker said before me cutting him off.

"We can talk about this when we get to my own home" I said.

"Ok" Riker said and got up and left my room. I pulled my phone and texted Drake.

Ally: Riker said he's OK with us.

I wasn't expecting an answer from him right away since it was super early. I got up and got ready. I went downstairs for breakfast and we left for set.

I got to set and Alyssa met us at the door. Perfect timing. We headed to the dressing rooms and Ross left for hair/makeup/wardrobe.

It was around 8:30 and I got a text from Drake.

Drake: Ok. That's good cause I really like you:)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I squealed and everyone stared at me.

"What" I asked. They looked confused and went back to what they were doing.

"Why did you squeal" Alyssa asked quietly.

I showed Alyssa my text and she gave me a thumbs-up.

I texted Drake back.

Ally: K. I really like you too:)

I hope he doesn't think I'm being to flirty or anything. Maybe I should play hard-to-get. Nah, that's too stupid. And Riker would act suspicious and everything like he always does.

"Tell me more about Derek" Riker said. I hope he doesn't change his mind about Derek.

"He likes sports. Is High Honors in school. Like me" I said. Riker gave me a dirty look when I said "Like me". It's the truth though :)

"He doesn't get in trouble, has a nice family, very cute" I said. Riker gave me another dirty stare when I said "Very cute". It's the truth though AGAIN.

"He is on the swim team so he loves to swim. And he looks cute in his uniform too" I said.

"Ok that's enough" Riker said to me.

I snickered like I usually do and Alyssa laughed.

"Ok well I am really bored so I'm going to go wander around" I said.

"Me too" Alyssa said.

We got up and walked out the door. We walked down the hallway and turned leading into another hallway.

We saw Laura and she came up to us. "Do you know where Ross is" she asked us.

Alyssa shook her head and I said "No".

"I need to find him" she said. "I need to ask him something about the party".

"I'm not trying to be nosy but what is the question" I asked. "In case I can answer it".

"What time it starts" she asked.

"6ish" I said.

"Thanks" she said to me.

"Your welcome" I said. Laura turned around and walked off into a room.

"I haven't even really been thinking about the party" I said.

"Me either" Alyssa said.

"Hey, are you coming" I asked her.

"I don't know if my parents will let me" she said. "There is going to be teenagers there".

"Oh I never really thought about that" I said.

"Drinking, smoking, getting high, other stuff" she said. "It's not going to be that safe".

"Oh well R5 and Ry can take care of us if anything happens" I said.

"Have you ever thought they would get into that" she asked me.

"No but I'm pretty sure a couple of them will be sober enough" I said with a laugh. She laughed too.

"Tell your mom you will be ok" I said.

"Ok" she said.

My phone buzzed and I got a text from Derek.

Derek: Cool. What's up?

I texted him back.

Ally: I'm talking to Alyssa about a party tomorrow night. You can come.

I got a text back.

Derek: Cool what time?

I texted him back.

Ally: 6

He then texted me back.

Derek: I'll be there. I gtg bye

I texted him back happy he could come!

Ally: Ok looking forward to it:) Cya

"Oh my God" I said.

"What" Alyssa asked me.

"Derek is coming tomorrow" I said super excited.

"Cool" she said.

"Ok so how long are you in LA" I asked Alyssa.

"Until Sunday" she said.

"Cool me too" I said.

We just walked down the halls and talked about the party. I was getting excited but also nervous. We walked back into Ross's dressing room.

Ross was back.

There was seriously no room on the couches or chairs or anything so pushed Riker and Ross of the couch and Alyssa and I sat down in their places.

"HEY" they shouted at me.

"Sorry my bad" I said sarcastically. They rolled their eyes and just stood by the couch. They weren't a popular band that I fangirled about. They were now like my siblings.

Rydel and Ratliff just sickened me. They were whispering to each other and giggling and kissing each other saying "I love you more" Or "No I love you more". I just wanted to get sick.

"Rydel, Ratliff" I said trying to get their attention. "Rydel and Ratliff" I said a little more louder so they could hear me. "RYDEL MARY LYNCH AND ELLINGTON LEE RATLIFF WOULD YOU PLEASE LOOK AT ME" I shouted at them FINALLY getting their attention.

"What" they asked me.

"If you guys keep on acting all lovey dovey I will literally barf. ON YOU GUYS" I said.

"Sorry but as you heard we are a couple now" Rydel said about them.

"Ya but you don't want to be a couple that goes overboard on PDA" I said.

"We aren't" Ratliff said. "This isn't public".

"Still it is sickening me so if you could just stop I wouldn't feel sick to my stomach" I said.

"Okay fine" Rydel said.

"You better dial it down. Like A LOT" I said.

"Whatever" Ratliff said with an eye roll.

"Thank you" I said. They pretty much just went back to what they were doing.

"I came in here to sit down not to stand up and run to a trash can" I said to remind Rydel and Ratliff.

They just stared at me and gave me dirty looks.

"Ok fine we will take it someplace else" Rydel said grabbing Ratliff's hand and standing up.

"But first" Ratliff said grabbing Rydel and kissing her. To annoy the heck out of me.

I got up and pushed them out the door.

"Thank you" they all said to me.

"Your VERY welcome" I said.

"I thought my eyes were going to burn" Rocky said.

"That would be better though" I said. He laughed and went back to on his phone.

The rest of us just went on their phones. It was quiet.

"Okay guys off your phones we are going to lunch" Stormie said. I had to get Rydel and Ratliff. Yay.

The second closet I went to was them making out. I found a broom and hit them in the shoulders with it.

"HEY" they shouted at me.

"We are going to eat so if you want food you better come" I said. "And don't make me barf it all up".

"Thank you for being polite" Ratliff said to me sarcastically.

"Ok sure so come on" I said.

We all went to this restaurant and got a table.

Rydel and Ratliff ordered something THEY WOULD SHARE. How disgusting. I even told the waitress not to because the customers would be complaining. She laughed and walked away. She just doesn't know.

We got our food and I have to give it to Ratliff and Rydel. They weren't that gross.

"Guess what I can do" Rocky asked all of us.

"What" I said.

He drank his root beer and then EW spit it out is nose. It got on my shirt because I was sitting right next to him.

"EW I hate you now" I said to Rocky.

He laughed and I went off to the bathroom to clean up.

I walked in and I saw Maia. I guess she wasn't that bad.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey aren't you Ally" she asked me.

"Ya" I said.

"Ok can you please tell Ross that I'm sorry for acting flirty with him" she said. "I know he has a thing for Laura and she has a thing for him".

"Ok" I said.

"And I actually have a boyfriend" she said.

I raised one eyebrow and she got the hint that I wanted to know and I was curious.

"David Lambert" she said. Aww, they make a cute couple. (David Lambert is Brandon of their new show on abc family The Fosters).

"Cool" I said. "You guys make a really cute couple".

"Thanks" she said.

I walked over to the sink and washed the nasty root beer off my shirt.

"What happened" Maia asked me.

"Rocky spit root beer out his nose and it got all over my shirt" I said.

"Oh Rocky" she said with a laugh.

"Ya he is an idiot sometimes" I said.

"Ya I have to go back to my date with David" she said.

"Ok cool" I said. "Bye".

"Bye" she said.

I can't believe I actually like Maia though. I don't even know why I never liked her. I can be such a idiot sometimes.

I washed most of the root beer off my shirt and headed back to our table.

"I still see a spot right there" Rocky said pointing near my shoulder.

I elbowed him to tell him he needs to shut up and he did.

We finished our food and paid so we left.

Ross went back to filming but before he did he told Alyssa and I to follow him.

We followed Ross to wherever he was going. We ended up in a small room.

We walked through door on the other side and we were at the Sonic Boom set.

"What are you doing" I asked Ross.

"You'll have to wait and see" Ross said back.

"You know I absolutely HATE waiting" I said.

"Exactly" he said.

I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

Some guy came out from the backstage area.

"Here they are" Ross said to teh guy pointing at us.

"What is happen-" I said before getting cut off from Ross.

"Just shut up and you'll see" he said to me quietly.

I folded my arms getting impatient.

"Ok girls come with me" the guy said. I didn't want to go with him but apparently Ross trusted him so Alyssa and I went over to the guy and we followed him.

We ended up in this hair/makeup place.

"What are we doing" I asked the guy. Actually more of a demand.

"Didn't Ross tell you" he asked me confused.

"No" I said. "He didn't. So if you could please tell me what we are doing".

"You guys are going to be on Austin & Ally" he said. Alyssa's and my mouth dropped and eventually turned into a big smile.

"NO WAY" I said shocked.

"Yes way" he said. "And sit down in the chair so you guys can get ready".

"Uh ok" I said SOOOO happy.

We sat down and some girl sdid our hair and makeup. I texted Ross.

Ally: Are you serious?!

Ross texted back.

Ross: Yup

The rest of our convo:

Ally: How?! Why?!

Ross: I just asked some directors and they agreed. Ik you want to be an actress so this is a great start.

Ally: Well... THANK YOU!

Ross: Your welcome but there is one thing I need you to do.

Ally: Of course there is -_-

Ross: You need to ask Laura if she likes me

Ally: K

Ross: Thank you

Ally: Sure well I gtg bye

Ross: Bye

I knew there was a catch, but I was willing to do it. The whole reason I came here was to spark some Raura. So basically I get to be on A&A for something I would of done anyways. COOOOL!

"Ok here is your clothes and there is an emty dressing room" the wardrobe lady said to Alyssa and I giving us clothes and pointing to the dressing room.

"Ok thanks" ALyssa and I both said.

We headed to the dressing room and changed into the clothes the lady gave us. I wonder what Alyssa and I are going to do? Probably just extras. Oh well, I'M GONNA BE ON TV!

We walked out of the dressing room and a guy was waiting for us.

"Here is your scripts" he said to us.

"Wait, we actually have speaking parts" Alyssa said shocked.

"Yup" the guy said.

"As in like us, talking?! On a show that will be on TV!?" I said shocked.

"Yes now just practice these lines for awhile and since it's not that much, we will be filming it today" he said.

"Uh ok" I said STILL really shocked. They guy left.

Alyssa and I read the sript. We were crazed fans of Austin Moon.

We got called on the set of Sonic Boom and it was the best feeling. I have always loved acting and I have been on one commercial in the background but never have I had a speaking part. This was AWESOME! We filmed the scene and it was really funny. Not once did I mess up : )

We got done filming and Ross said we did a good job.

"Well thank you" I said.

We walked off the set and went ack to Ross' dressing room. It was time to leave.

We got all of our stuff and went back to the Lynch house. Alyssa's mom came and picked her up.

"Ugh" I said. "Now I'm stuck with YOU guys".

They just gave me a look and I laughed. I went into the living room and sat down in the chair.

I got on my Twitter on my phone. Great. Even MORE hate comments. I got peed off so I Tweeted: To all the haters, please stop with the hate comments. 100% of the things you say are false. No one likes a downer.

About 10 minutes later, I had gotten 100 retweets. Including, officialr5, rikerr5, rylandr5, rydelr5, rossr5, and rockyr5. We we all on our phones in the living room. Stormie will be mad when she gets back from the store.

"Thanks guys" I said to them in the room.

"No problem" they all said.

"I knew I was going to get hate, like most people, but over half of the #r5family is hating on me" I said. "For seriously no reason at all".

"They are just jealous" Riker said.

"Sure" I said.

"No, seriously" Rydel said. "Who gets to hang out with us everyday".

"Me but if they got to know you it wouldn't be THAT exciting" I said.

"HEY" they said.

I laughed and said "Just kidding".

Stormie came home from the store so we all quickly put our phones away and pretended we were in the middle of a totally random conversation.

We had salad and soup for supper and it was pretty late when we got done since we talked. A lot. There is a lot of talking when there is a group of nine people. It is usually just me and my old babysitter or my mom. But now it sure has changed.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I laid down in my bed but got on my phone really quickly just to check my Twitter feed. OH MY GOSH! Someone made me a... FANPAGE?! I followed them and there was already 1,00 followers. Wait, how many followers do I have? I checked and wow, 23,000 and something followers. This was AWESOME!

I turned my phone off and tried to go to sleep, but it took me awhile. First of all, I had over 23,000 followers on Twitter. Second, I had a fanpage. Third, the party was tomorrow. And fourth, I had a boyfriend 3


	22. Chapter 22

_**HEY GUYS! IT HAS BEEN FOREVER AND SORRY ABOUT THAT. IVE HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK (LOL). IS ANYONE ELSE GOING TO THE SIX FLAGS CONCERT ON SEP 1? I MIGHT GO :D AND RIKER JUST NEEDS TO CHILL OUT YA KNOW? LOL SO CHECK OUT YAYMUSICALCUPCAKE OR MISS OUT. YOUR CHOICE. YOU SHOULD CHOOSE GOING TO HER PAGE THOUGH. LOL. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

-Next Day-

I woke up at 5:30 to hear some voices downstairs so I changed and made my self presentable to go downstairs. I don't want to look too nice because I'm waiting for the party.

I went downstairs to find Ratliff and Riker talking to each other. They seemed to be fighting. I went in the other room so they wouldn't notice me, but I could still hear them.

I couldn't really hear them that well, but it seems like Riker was just giving Ratliff a little talk about dating his little sister. Of course Riker would be the one to do that.

I walked into the kitchen, where Riker and Ratliff were, and grabbed some breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early" Riker asked me.

"I woke up and it was close enough to 6" I said. "What about you".

"Uh, I" Riker started but didn't finish.

"I heard you and you seriously need to chill a bit" I told Riker.

"Well I don't want my little sister getting hurt" Riker said.

"You don't want ANYONE to get hurt" I said. "And sometimes you go a little overboard protecting others".

"Well..." Riker said.

I shook my head and said "Quit being so uptight" I said. "If something does happen, you can go all Riker on them but if everything is going good, just chill".

Ratliff laughed and said "That is funny that SHE is giving YOU advice" to Riker. "I have to admit she IS better than you. Well, when she isn't annoying the crap out of you" Ratliff added and gave me a look. I just returned it.

I ate my breakfast and everyone started to come downstairs and get their breakfast and reeady to go to set.

"Oh my gosh" Stormie said. "If you kids are having a party than you need to clean up around here".

"It's not like it's going to be kept that clean" Ross said.

"Ya but when people come it should look nice" Stormie said.

"Ugh fine" Rydel said. "I guess I can stay here and clean".

"I'll come" I said. "After lunch".

"Why after lunch" Rydel asked me.

"Because I haven't seen Pixie the ENTIRE week" I said. "That is seriously the main reason why I came here". Well, besides to hook up Ross and Laura.

"Ok fine" Rydel said. "Anyone else" she asked.

"I'll stay" Ryland said.

"Me too" Ratliff said. Rydel smiled.

"Alyssa can come after lunch" I said. "But can she like spend the night since that is the only way she can really come to the party".

"Sure" Stormie said.

"Ok" I said.

"Well we better go down to the set or Ross will be late" Mark said and Rocky, Ross, Riker, Stormie, me, and him went down to the set.

We went to Ross's dressing room but Ross left to get ready for filming.

"I wish I wouldn't of said I would help Rydel" I said.

"Why" Rocky asked me.

"Because do you know how gross Rydel and Ratliff are going to be" I said.

"Oh ya" Rocky said. "I do feel bad now".

"Ya I feel REALLY sorry for Ryland" I said.

After I said that Alyssa came in. She had a bag with her for tonight.

"I'm assuming you convinced your mom" I said to her.

"Ya I literally had to beg her" she said.

"That sucks" I said.

"Ya" she said and she sat down on the couch next to me.

Ross came in with something in his arms.

"Pixie walked in on us in the middle of filming" Ross said. "So we had to get her out of there".

"Awww" I said. Pixie was so cute. Ross put her on my lap. Pixie sniffed me then layed down. She was SO cute!

"Thanks Ross" I said. He just nodded and left.

Pixie was so cute. I can't believe I didn't see her all week until today.

"Hi Pixie" Alyssa said petting her. Pixie was seriously the cutest dog I have ever seen. She hopped off of my lap and pawed at the door.

"Should I let her out" I asked Rocky.

"Uh I don't know" he said. "Go for it".

"Ok" I said.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Pixie started running at top speed down the hall getting into people's ways. One guy even tripped. Crap. Oh well, not my problem.

I walked back to the couch.

"I'm so bored" I said.

Everyone agreed so we decided to go down to the set. After awhile of waiting, we were let in to the Sonic Boom stage. We sat in the seats because on Fridays there was a live audience. Some people freaked out over Rocky and Riker but remained quiet so they could film.

After that, we headed back to the dressing room. It was time for lunch so Stormie just dropped Alyssa, Riker, and I off at the house and the rest went back to Austin & Ally set.

We just had sandwiches and the house was pretty much clean. All I had to do was help put some valuables away. Not that hard.

After we were done, Ryland said "OH MY GOD".

"What" I asked confused on why he was freaking out. This is seriously VERY unlikely for Ry.

"We don't have ANY food" he said.

"Stormie just went shopping" I said.

"We need more" Rydel said, agreeing with Ryland.

"I guess she didn't really get that much" I said.

"Ya we should head to the store" Ratliff said.

We all hopped into the van and went to the store. We bought A LOT of stuff. It was crazy.

We went in the aisle with the frozen stuff.

"IT'S SO COLD" Ratliff shouted. People stopped to look at him. Alyssa and I walked away a bit so people wouldn't think we were with him. I was embarrassed. Even Rydel, his girlfriend, walked away. Ratliff was freaking out even though it was just a bit chilly.

We got done there and went to a different aisle.

"Could you be any more embarrassing" I asked Ratliff.

"I was cold" he said.

I shook my head and headed to the aisle with magazines.

"Oh hey" I said picking up a magazine. "It's R5". R5 was on the cover. I turned to the page that they were on.

I froze. It read:

R5 may be busy, but they still have time to care for others. Allly Jones, 12, is one lucky girl. R5 came to perform at her birthday AND got a sweet surprise. Turns out, R5 decided to watch her. And better yet, they are currently her permanent babysitters.

I started spazzing out and now people were staring at ME. I didn't care. I WAS IN A MAGAZINE!

I ran until I found Riker and Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland weren't there.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH" I shouted to them pointing to the page in the magazine.

"Calm down" Riker said. I kinda calmed down. He took the magazine away from me and read.

"Cool" he said. I don't know why he wasn't so happy for me. This was a big deal. All he did was read the article about him.

"You're dumb" I told Riker. He rolled his eyes and I put the magazine away. I should buy this so I can frame it. That would be cool. I kept the magazine and sneaked it in with the other groceries. They didn't notice.

We checked out and I took the magazine away before they noticed. We went back home and set everything up.

Everyone that was at the A&A set came home. I hope tonight is super fun. Hopefully...


	23. Chapter 23

_**IM NOT A BIG FAN OF RYDELLINGTON SO IM NOT GOING TO HAVE IT AS MUCH. THIS CHAPTER IS SERIOUSLY MAJOR ON RYDELLINGTON. AND I MEAN MAJOR. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE. BUSY BUSY BUSY LOL. MY NEW INSTAGRAM IS PRETTY CRAZY BC I HAVE 1.6K FOLLOWERS. BTW I LOVE RYDEL TO DEATH BUT I LIKE GRACE PHIPPS MORE. SORRY GUYS BUT I HAD TO STATE THAT BEFORE THE STORY GRACE IS JUST FLAWLESS IN EVERY WAY. SO IS RYDEL BUT ITS SOMETHING I CANT EXPLAIN LOL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :) **_

_**XOXO ALLY**_

-A Couple of Hours Later-

I heard a knock on the door so I got up and answered it. It was Laura.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" I replied back to her. "Come in".

She walked in and Ross came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey" Ross said going up to Laura and hugging her.

"Hi" Laura said.

A whole bunch of people came and the music got turned on.

I went and got a drink and sipped on it.

"This tastes AWFUL" I said.

"ALLY" Riker exclaimed.

"What" I asked him.

"Do not drink ANYTHING without me trying it first" Riker said.

"Why" I asked him.

"Because half of this stuff is pure alchohol and the other half is spiked with it" RIker said. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't funny Ally" he said serious.

"Ok, ok" I said rolling my eyes again. Riker left and Alyssa and I wandered around. I spotted Derek. I went up to him.

"Oh hey" He said to me.

"Hey" I said.

"I can only stay for a bit because my we are leaving tonight" Derek said.

"Ok" I said, kinda sad.

"I'll be right back" he said. "Bathroom".

"Ok" I said.

The party didn't seem too crazy. YET.

Alyssa and I kinda moved a little to the music. People kept on saying we were too young to be here. Uh... HELLO I am staying here!

I saw Grace Phipps out of the corner of my eye. OMFG (Oh my freakin gosh) IT WAS GRACE PHIPPS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I walked towards her but I didn't want to ask for a picture because she probably just wants a break.

"Hi" she said to me. OMG SHE TALKED TO ME!

"Hey" I said trying to play it cool.

"Aren't you Ally, the girl who R5 is babysitting" she asked me.

"Ya and are you Grace Phipps" I asked her, even though I obviously knew it was her. No one in the world is as pretty as her. Rydel is a close second but seriously NO ONE is as pretty as Grace.

"Yes" she said with her perfect smile.

"Big fan" I said calmly even though inside my head I was FREAKING OUT.

I have no clue where Alyssa went. Oops...

"Thank you" she said and gave me a hug. I JUST HUGGED GRACE PHIPPS OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

We said bye and I went off looking for Alyssa. I found her and shortly after I saw Derek. We met up with him in the corner of the kitchen.

We talked forever and it was now 9:00. We hadn't really noticed anyone but it was starting too get pretty wild. People were screaming, dancing crazy, doing the now famous twerk, and grabbing drink after drink.

"You guys can talk for a while" I said. "I'm going to look for some people I know".

I walked away and looked. I saw Maia but she was dancing with David. I saw Laura and Ross but I didn't want to interrupt them. They were dancing really close and they just needed to kiss. Grace was with some of the Baby Daddy cast. I saw Riker talking to some girl but I just went over to him because she was talking to every single boy. Everyone was jamming out hard core to Blurred Lines. LOVE THIS SONG. I danced my way over to Riker and he laughed when he saw me. I started to laugh too.

"You look so ridiculous" Riker told me laughing.

"Shut up" I said with a laugh too.

There was a yell of drunkness from behind Riker and I, so we turned around to see who it was. Oh God, Ross.

Riker and I quickly ran over to him and helped him because he could barely walk. I thought Laura would be turned off by this but she was just laughing. She apparently had some to drink too. Not as much as Ross, but still I could tell she had a few glasses.

"Ross" Riker snapped at Ross.

"Oh he-hey" he said.

"We need to get you up to your room" Riker said to Ross.

"Can Laura come" he said with a smirk.

"NO" Riker shouted at Ross.

Riker and I each held on to one of Ross' arms and headed upstairs. We got to his room and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD" I shouted with shock. Rydel and Ratliff in Ross' bed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING" Riker yelled at them.

Ratliff and Rydel quickly got up with the covers around them and changed back into their clothes.

"You two look familiar" Ross said with a laugh.

I looked behind me and Rocky was there in shock.

"Hey Ally why don't you follow me downstairs" Rocky said turning me around.

We went downstairs and I said bye to Derek because he was leaving. Alyssa and I went up to my room.

Riker's POV

Ratliff and Rydel just stared at the floor in front of me and Ross. Ross was just playing with his watch laughing every time he made it beep.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING" I shouted at them. I can't believe them two. "You're obviously sober enough to know what you were thinking".

They just stared at the ground and I said "I think it would be best if you left" I said to Ratliff. He walked past me and probably had left.

"RIKER" Rydel shouted at me.

"What it isn't my fault that you two were being complete idiots" I said to her.

She walked over to me and Ross and pushed us out of her room slamming the door in our faces. I heard her lock it.

"I thought that was my room" Ross said to me.

"It is" I said to Ross storming down the hallway to my room.

Ally's POV

I texted Alyssa to come to my room because I didn't feel like going back to the party.

I didn't tell her about Rydel and Ratliff. I felt like it should be kept private but I was probably going to spill sometime because I have a big mouth.

I let her sleep in the bed and I made a palette on the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about Rydel and Ratliff. I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
